Romeo & Wendiet
by Tenryu no hoko
Summary: After being sucked into the world of Romeo & Juliet, Romeo and Wendy's only chance to get out is to go along with the story. But, what will happen when they find out that the end of the story could mean their deaths? Can they rewrite their fate and live happily ever after? Or, will it all end in tragedy?(T for a reason)(RoWen)
1. Prologue

**Get ready for a retelling of one of the most famous Shakespeare plays of all time, that will probably make the play writer turn over in his grave. I hope you can read Shakespearean (or at least my crappy version) because it's time for** ** _Romeo & Juliet_** **, Fairy Tail style!**

 **This is a mix of the classic play version and 2013 movie version, along with a few creative liberties I've taken.**

 **Two years after Alveraz. Romeo and Wendy are both 16.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any versions of** ** _Romeo & Juliet. _**_*Jumps in time machine._ ** _Yet._**

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

" _A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her-"_

"Watcha readin' there, Wen?"

"Woah!" The sudden surprise of hearing his voice knocked me right off the guild library couch where I was reading. I fell to the floor with a hard _thud_ , my book still in hand, and looked up to the smiling face of the raven-haired boy staring right at me from behind the couch. "Romeo!" I shouted, "You startled me!"

"Sorry," he said with some concern, even though he was still grinning a little. He hopped right over the couch and helped me up. "So... watcha readin?"

" _Romeo and_ _Juliet._ " I said as I brushed myself off.

Romeo rolled his eyes. "Ugh..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You have a problem with that?"

"No," he said, sounding a little defensive, "I have no problem with the actual story. I've even read some of it, and... then went online to figure out what the heck I just read... and it was actually pretty good."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, when your names 'Romeo', you tend to get a lot of _'Oh, Romeo, have you found your Juliet yet?'_ or _'Oh Romeo,don't you think it's time to find your Juliet?'_ and other crap like that." He huffed and sat on the couch, arms crossed. "It gets annoying after a while."

"Oh."

"Yeah, just be happy your names not _Juliet_."

"Hahah...yeah..." I said, sittint back on the couch.

I honestly wouldn't mind a name like Juliet. It could be nice, though rather ironic considering my best friend's name. Maybe it was for the better that I wasn't named that, though. If he'd really been teased about it so much, I don't think he'd even come _near_ me having that name, and I don't know what I'd do without him. And, that damn bartender would make it her life goal to get us together. Forget the confetti and streamers that flew through the air when she got NaLu and GaLe, if she got _Romeo_ and _Juliet_ together, I think she would literally explode. But, maybe it wouldn't be a bad middle name. Wendy Juliet Marvel. Wendy...Juliet... Marvel... Wendy Juliet Conbolt...

"Wendy?"

"Huh?" I snapped back out of my daydream to look at the young fire mage, looking a little corncerned.

"You zoned out there for a moment. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh," I said, turning away to cover a slight blush, "Nothing..."

"Oh. Okay." His normal mock-Natsu grin returned, and he laid back on the couch. "Sorry again for startling you and interrupting your reading. Hope you weren't at a really good part."

"Nah, I had just about finished it anyways."

"Isn't this your fifth time reading it, though?"

"Sixth. And what can I say," I gave him a shrug and held my hands up. "It's one of my favorites. Sometimes... I even like to picture that I'm Juliet."

This seemed to have peaked his curiosity. "Really...?" he said, "Do you... ever picture anyone as _Romeo_?"

The question caught me off guaurd. "No," I said nervously, once again trying to conceal a blush, "No one in particular.

"Oh..." His response seemed weird. It was almost like I heard... disappointment?

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

 _'Well, what was I expecting?'_ I thought to myself, _'That she'd say me? Yeah, right. She's a friend. A kind, sweet, and caring friend with long, beautiful blue hair...Wait, no. Friend. Nothing more.'_

Okay, so I _maaaayyyy_ have a slight crush on her. And by slight... I mean huge. It started as one of those little kiddie crushes. You know, the ones you have when your, like, six and all the adults around you just notice this and go _"Awwwww..."_. The type you have for someone older than you (which at the time she was since she was twelve and I was six) and will probably never happen. But then came the Tenrou incident. And after what I can honestly call the worst seven years of my life, she returned, not looking like she aged a day. I, on the other hand, had aged, and was even older than her now. If, only by a few months.

We'd started to hang out more. Me, her, and her (somewhat pesky) Exceed friend would go on missions together, or just hang around the guild hall or other places in Magnolia. It's not like I didn't want to tell her how I feel. It's just that, what if she doesn't feel the same. And then there's her overprotective cat and six dragon slayer brothers who would probably enjoy beating my ass if I started dating her. And, even if _those_ weren't bad enough, what the hell am I supposed to say? _"Hey, you be Juliet and I'll be your Romeo"_? Puh-lease. That's the type of crap that only works in movies and fanfiction.

We got up and began to make our way out of the guild's library, when Wendy suddenly tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shhh!" she replied, sticking her index finger over her lips, "Someone else is here."

I took a quick look around, but saw no one. "It's probably another guild member." I said calmly.

"Then why do they sound like they're sneaking around?"

"Because basically everyone in our guild has no sense of privacy?"

"True... but it's still somewhat suspicious."

"Well... can you tell who it is?"

"No, it's too stuffy in this room. It's messing with my nose. But I can hear someone, no, wait, several someones sneaking all around us."

"Enemies?"

"Maybe. But who?"

"I don't know," I said, igniting my fist in purple flames, "but I'd like to find out."

Suddenly, right below our feet, a came a faint, purple glow. We both looked down to find ourselves standing on a magic circle. The faint glow became a blinding white light, making me unable to see the blue-haired girl that had been standing right in front of me.

"Wendy!" I called out.

"Romeo!"

I felt myself fall onto the library floor, and then watched it break apart as I kept falling. Falling, falling, falling. Falling down to an unknown fate. On the way down, I heard a voice.

" **Two households,"**

 _'What's going on here?'_

" **both alike in dignity,"**

 _'Where am I?'_

" **In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,"**

 _'What happened to Wendy?'_

" **From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,"**

 _'Is she okay? Is she falling too?'_

" **Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."**

"Wendy!" I called out.

" **From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;"**

After hearing no response from her, I called again. "Wendy!"

" **Whose misadventured piteous overthrows"**

 _'Is that the bottom of this... whatever this is?'_

 **Do with their deaths bury their parent's strife."**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **This is the beginning of a new story I intend to do alongside Wendy's Plan. I know I said the same thing on that story for Dreams of a Fairy, but this time I mean it. Dreams of a Fairy is not canceled, it's just going on a temporary hiatus for a while. I do promise not to abandon it.**

 **This was beta-ed by BarelyProdigies. He's an awesome guy and go check out his story Blue Balls.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Romeo POV:**

The last thing I remembered was a bright light at the bottom of wherever I was falling from. I found myself in a strange room standing in front of what appeared to be an unfinished bust of a girl's head. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then I noticed myself. One thing that was off was what was in my hands I had a chisel and sculpting tools in my hand, like I had been the one making the marble head. Another thing was my clothes. I looked like something straight out of a renaissance fair! I was wearing a dark green doublet, a loose long sleeved shirt underneath, and a pair of pants that matched the doublet.

I didn't have time to wonder about this, though, because Natsu had walked into the room, wearing a similar attire in dark red. "Good 'morrow, cousin." he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He gave me a confused glance. "What is it, dear Romeo? Art thou troubled by something?"

"What's going on here? Is this some sort of prank?"

"I do not know what thou speak of. This is no jest, dear cousin." He really looked concerned now.

I was still confused out of my mind, though. "Natsu, since when were you-" I waved my arms around, looking for the right word, "articulate?"

"My name's not 'Natsu'. Thee knoweth this. It's Natvolio. Doth thou has't a fev'r?" He walked up to me and put his hand on my forehead. "nay, nay fev'r. then bid me, what else couldst has't mine own dear cousin in such a panic?" 'Natvolio' glanced over to the marble head I guess I made, and with a knowing look he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Ah, I receiveth it now. Thou art in love."

"What?!" I screamed, "No! No I'm not!"

He took his arm off me and took a few steps in front of me. "You cannot fool me cousin, I knoweth thee. Romeo, the hopeless romantic. Always at the mercy of Cupid's arrow, despite it always landing directly on thou's arse." He took another look at the head and gasped. "Wait!" he said, shocked, "Doth that be Chelaline?! Of the Marvellets?! That is who thou hath fallen in love with?! Thy sworn enemy?!"

"Yes?" I said, not entirely understanding most of that.

"This is no good, cousin. Forget of her. Examine other beauties."

 _'Did_ Natsu _just tell me to go check out girls? I didn't think he knew what a girl was until a year ago.'_ "Umm... Okay?"

"Good. Let us be off, then. The day is still young, and we must get thy mind off this _Chelaline_."

 _'Don't know who she is but okay...'_ "Alright, just a... give me a minute."

"That be the spirit!" He went back to the doorway, but turned his head back to me before exiting. "I'll be waiting in front of thy gates. Come when ready, but do not delay. The day doth not stay young forever." And with that he left, leaving me to wonder exactly what happened.

"This is... weird." I said to myself. "The clothes, the head, Nat...volio?" I held my hand to my head in order to soothe my slight headache. "I guess I have no choice but to follow him and see where this goes." I made my way to the door, but halfway there I was stopped by a voice from nowhere.

" **And so, the young Romeo followed his cousin-"**

"Ahh!" I jumped, looking around to see who else was in the room. Realizing there was no one else here, I put myself on high alert. "Hello?! Who's there?!"

" **I'm the narrator."** said the disembodied voice.

"Narrator?"

" **For the story."**

"What story?"

" **The one you're in."**

"What story am I in?"

" **You tell me. Your probably one of the smartest mages in your guild, as sad as that may be."**

"Hey!"

" **What? If anything that was more of an insult to them than you. Now, back to the matter at hand, what story do you** _ **think**_ **you're in?"**

"Let's see..." I pondered all of what had just happened. "Renaissance clothes, Natvolio, saying I was love-sick over this... Chelaline. Sounds kind of familiar... almost as if it's..." I looked up to the ceiling, that seeming to be the source of this new voice, with an annoyed look. "No."

" **Yes."**

"I'm not doing this."

" **You have to,"** the voice said matter-of-factly, **"It's the only way to get out of this and go back to your world"**

"Fine." I huffed. "What do I have to do?"

" **Just go along with the story. You already know half of it, I can help with the other half."**

"Fine." I started to walk out once again to the door.

" **And so, the young-"**

"Wait," I interrupted again, "There was no narrator in _Romeo & Juliet._"

" **Well there is here! So shut up and deal with it! I'm here to help you, you were going to rely on SparkNotes for most of this. I can tell you what you're actually supposed to do. Now be quiet and let me do my job."**

"Okay. But for the record, I do know how this story goes, at least up to a point. And won't stuff be changed from the others hearing a disembodied voice?"

" **Good for you, you read half a book. And no, my being here won't change anything. Only people who were affected by the spell and brought to this world can hear me. Now go."**

"Okay, I'm going."

" **And so, the young Romeo followed his cousin, unaware of the misadventures about to unfold."**

* * *

Me and this 'Natvolio' met up outside. We walked around the town, eventually coming to a street filled with merchants. I was looking at a table where a man was selling knives (though I don't know why, I'm not much of a weapons person), when suddenly Droy, or this world's equivalent of Droy, approached me with a piece of paper.

"Pray you, sir," he said, rather hurriedly, "Can you read?"

"How old do you asshats think I am?!"

"Well, if thou will use that tone with me, I think I'll-"

"No, wait, sorry. I'll read it." He handed me the paper and I began to read. "'Signior Stinguetino and his wife and daughters; County Elfelme and his beauteous sisters; the lady widow of Vitravio; Signior Bixentio and his lovely babies; Graycutio and his brother Lyontine; mine uncle Marvellet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Chelaline; Juvia; Signior Roguentio and his cousin Erbalt, Lucio and the lively Shellena.' Sounds cool. Where they going?"

"To my master's."

"And who's he?"

"The great rich Marvellet; if you be not of the house of Conboltugue, I pray, come crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry!" He then strode off, out of sight.

Natvolio came up from behind me and once again put his arm around me. "Your beloved Chelaline will be attending that party. Compare that face with those that I shall show, and I'll make thee think thy swan a crow."

"Alright..." _'Still don't know who this Chelaline is.'_ "We're the Conboltugues, right?"

"Did Chelaline smack thou in the head in thy attempts to woo her?"

* * *

Later on at nighttime, I, Natvolio, and Graycutio (this world's Gray) were all on our way to my 'rival's' party. Graycutio was also wearing similar clothing, but his were a dark blue.

"Shouldn't we be worried about going to our rival's party?" I asked, knowing this was a part of the scene.

"Nonsense," said Natvolio, "As long as we doth not disturb them, they'll hath no quarrels with us. Our recent street-fighting left us both at odds with Prince Gildarts. They will not risk a fight in such a public place out of fear from execution."

"Besides Romeo," said Graycutio, "This is meant to be your night. Go. Dance. Examine all the fine ladies that Verona has to offer."

"Okay," I said, "Let's just get this over with."

We walked in and each grabbed a mask. I stood over by what I can only assume was the renaissance version of a snack table.

" **You could at least pretend to enjoy yourself."**

I was surprised a little, but then I remembered who it was that was talking. "But I thought Romeo was sulky until he meets his Juliet?"

" **He is. But there's a difference between being sulky and being a little bitch."**

"Well, _soooooorrrryyyy_ I don't like the fact I was forced into this crappy novel."

" **I thought you liked this book."**

"I just read it because a friend of mine liked it. I don't understand most of it, but I'm still willing to see what's so great about it. And I never said I'd like to _live_ in the book."

" **Well, I have something that may change your mind."**

"What?" I asked curiously.

" **Have you not been paying attention to who owns this place?"**

"What do you-" I was interrupted by a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. I looked around to see who it was, and saw her.

She was a thing of beauty. Even behind her mask, I knew who it was instantly. She was wearing a sky-blue dress, perfectly going with her dark-blue hair. "Wendy..." I said.

" **Yes. Wendy. Or here, Wendiet Marvellet, daughter of Lord Marvellet. Rival of the Conboltugues."** said the voice, **"And you know... next is the scene where Romeo kisses her."**

" _Weeeellllllll_..." I said, swirling a drink in my hand, "I _guess_ I could try to enjoy myself..." I started to make my way over to her, when the narrator spoke again

" **Ah ah ah, not so fast."**

"What?"

" **Look"**

I looked over to Wendy, and nearly threw up. She was dancing with _Mest_ of all people!

"Why's she dancing with him? Why him?"

" **This is how the story goes. First Wendiet dances with her arranged fiancé Count Mestis, until she meets the noble Romeo on the dance floor. So stop sitting on your ass and go dance."**

I did just that. I went out to the dance floor, dancing my ass off, constantly switching partners. Until finally, I met up with _her._

" **And so, fate's seemingly gentle hand hath brought the fair Wendiet and young Romeo together at last. But, not all were happy with this meeting."**

* * *

 **Normal POV (From somewhere else in the room):**

"Why, I should strike thee dead," the red-haired swordswoman seethed, her hand on the hilt of her sword, "I would hold it not a sin."

"Why, how now, Erbalt! Why storm you so?" said the short, hairy blue man/owner of this place. (Some people would almost mistake him for a cat)

"Uncle," she said, pointing to the sight in front of her, "The man Wendiet is with is a Conboltugue."

"The young Romeo is it?"

"'Tis he, that villain Romeo."

"Content the, gentle coz." Lord Marvellet held his paw up in a gesture to make Erbalt stop. "Let him alone. You heard the prince's warning. To harm a Conboltugue under this roof means riot, and subsequently our deaths."

"I'll not endure this."

"You will endure this, for I say you will." The cat glanced at her. "Am I master here or you?"

"Tis a shame." Erbalt said angrily.

"Go to, go to. You shall contrary me. You are a princox, go."

"I shall withdraw, but this intrusion, now seeming sweet, shall convert to bitter gall." Erbalt left the dining hall in a huff, still holding her sword.

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

I took Wendy's, or I guess Wendiet's, hand, and ran off of the dance floor and into an unoccupied room. Luckily I had many of these lines memorized. Mainly because I kept rereading them trying to understand them. I decided I may as well not screw around here. If I had to live out this story with Wendy as my Juliet, well, I may as well get into it.

I thought back to this scene in the book and began to speak. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Smiling back at me, she put the hand I wasn't holding over the hand I was using to hold her's. "Good pilgrim," she said, "you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

I felt my heart beating wildly as I leaned in, pressing my lips to hers.

" **And so, the noble Romeo and fair Juliet shared a kiss that would blossom into a beautiful relationship. It lasted but for a moment..."**

" **...It lasted for a moment..."**

" **It. Lasted. For. A.** _ **Moment.**_ **"**

" **STOP MAKING OUT ALREADY!"**

"SHUT UP!" said the two teens as they jerked their heads back angrily and looked to the sky. They then looked to each other in surprise. "Wait, you can hear him too?!"

* * *

 **The first chapter of _Romeo & Wendiet_, complete! This was beta-ed by BarelyProdigies, so thank you to him. This is pretty much how the story will be from this point on. Next chapter we get to see what Wendy's been up to since she woke up here.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review, they are always appreciated. Except hate. Constructive criticism is good, but no hate.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wendy's POV:**

Last thing I remembered was Romeo calling my name before being surrounded by a blinding light and falling through the guild's floor.

My clothing had changed to a fifteenth century blue dress, and I found myself to be in a strange, and rather large and fancy, bedroom. It looked sort of like the way Lucy described her old room. There was a queen-sized canopy bed in the center of the room with the head against the wall. To the right of it was a large, wooden dresser, a mirror, and the door. Opposite to the foot of the bed was a canape **(it's like a bench but indoors and with cushions)** and some matching chairs. And to the left of it was the balcony.

Stepping out on to the balcony, I was greeted with one of the most breathtaking sights I've ever seen. There was an enormous, beautiful garden, with a fountain in the center and statues scattered all around. I leaned onto the railing in awe. "Wow," I said, "...beautiful."

I walked back into the bedroom, trying to find some clues as to where I am and how I both ended up here and in this dress. Then I heard footsteps coming my way, along with the voice of a familiar blonde.

"Wendiet!" the voice called.

"Lucy!" I called back. _'Wait,'_ I thought, _'Did she say Wendy...et?'_

Lucy then walked into the room, except, there was something quite different about her. "Uhhh... Lucy?" I started, "What's with the clothes?"

The celestial spirit mage also wasn't in her normal attire. Instead of her regular short-skirt and crop top (which, amazingly counted as clothing despite the use of very little fabric), she was wearing what could have been a nun's outfit, except for the fact that she had red sleeves and a white apron tied around her waist.

"What are you talking about deary?" the blonde mage asked, "I'm always dressed like this."

"No... you usually dress more... uhm." I waved my hands around at her trying to come up with a word that wouldn't sound offensive, but so far the only thing that came to mind was 'skimpy'.

"Dress like what, dear?" this strange Lucy asked, confused.

"Well, you usually wear short skirts and stuff."

Lucy looked horrified. "Me?! In short skirts?! Like the kind that shows your ankles?! Heaven forbid!"

 _'You show_ a lot _more than your ankles.'_ I thought. Asking about her outfit was currently getting me nowhere, so I decided it was time to move on from that. "Lucy, where am I?"

A worried look now ran across her face. "Wendiet, doth thou have a fever? Why, this is your room."

"My room?!"

"And why are you addressing me by my name? Normally you just refer to me as 'nurse'."

This was getting too weird. So, I decided to ask the only logical question that was left. "Did Cana spike our drinks again?"

"Whose Cana?" the Lucy-nurse asked, confused, "Wendiet, I hope you're not feeling ill, your mother wishes to speak with you."

"My mother?!" I was shocked to say the least. For one, I had no idea who she was talking about. I hadn't seen my adoptive mother, Grandine, since we took down Tartaros. And that was only her spirit that was inside of my body that began to fade away soon after it left and spoke to me to tell me I was sent to the future from four-hundred years ago and that the reason she was in my body was so I wouldn't turn into a dragon **(now, tell me about your messed-up family life)**.

"Yes dear," the nurse said, "She's just down the hall."

I ran out of that room and down the hall as fast as I could. There was no way it could be her, but I had to see this. I had to-

" **After being instructed by her beautiful nurse, Wendiet ran down the halls excitedly as-**

" _Kyaa!_ " I shouted as I tripped (on nothing) and fell over. **(Or, as** ** _I_** **like to call this, Wendy Marvel: Making Good Use of Her Screen-Time!)**

" **Ahhh... you okay?"**

"Yeah," I said as I got up, then began to look around, "Wait, where are you? And, _who_ are you?" The voice wasn't one I recognized. But, before it could respond, one I did recognize called out for me.

"Wendiet!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards me, "Wendiet! Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I said to the blonde, who was now right in front of me, "Lu-err... nurse, is there anyone else here with us?"

"Like who?"

"That voice. The one I just heard."

"Why, I don't know what you mean. We're the only ones in this hall, and in the house is only you, me, your mother, your father, and the few servants who aren't running errands. But they're all in other rooms."

"Father? Servants?"

" **Yes, you have a father and servants."**

I jumped a little and pointed to the sky. "There it is!" I shouted, "That's the voice."

"Oh my," the nurse said with a worried look, "Perhaps you are ill. Maybe it would be best if you didn't attend the party tonight."

Before I could respond, another voice called... uh, what was sort of my name. "Wendiet!"

"Oh, that's your mother," Nurse Lucy said, "Mustn't keep her waiting! Come along now." And with that she took off down the halls.

I only watched her as she ran down the hall. "This is... weird."

" **You're telling me."**

"Aaahh!" I exclaimed as I jumped once again, "Who are you?!"

" **Oh, sorry,"** the voice said apologetically, **"I guess I'm not that good with first impressions. Then again, we disembodied voices never are. You know, the whole surprising people by talking out of nowhere and all that. But, anyways, I, am the narrator for this story."**

"Narrator? Story? What?"

" **The light you saw before was you being put into the world of a story. Your favorite story,** ** _Romeo & Juliet."_**

"I'm... in the book?" I asked in disbelief.

" **More like you're in a dream about the book. Except that it's a magic dream and the only way to get out is to live out the story."**

"Oh," I said, beginning to understand, "Well, that's not so bad."

" **Really?! You're actually going to go along with this?"**

"Why? Are you lying?" I asked, filled with suspicion.

" **Well...no... It's just, most people don't really like the idea of being forced into a story."**

"You said this was a dream, right? Meaning my real body's back at the guild?"

" **Yes."**

"And, how much time has passed there since I got here?"

" **About the same amount that's past here."**

"Okay, so if someone wanted to kill me, they probably could have done it by now." I reasoned.

" **Couldn't if they wanted to, the spell puts a magic barrier around your body to protect it."**

"So then there's no danger." I said, happily skipping down the hall to where I was told to meet my mother.

I came into a large, rather empty room with only a few long tables by the walls, tall windows that had long curtains hanging down from them and, for some reason, fancy paintings of Happy. I looked around, taking it all in, but didn't see anyone else in the room aside from the nurse, who stood at the entrance. Wondering where my "mother" was supposed to be, I called out, "Mother, where art thou?"

"Down here." said an unimpressed voice

I looked down to see who was speaking, and couldn't help but give out a little chuckle. "Of course it'd be you." I whispered.

Carla looked up, unamused with the fact that she had to, and spoke. "Now, child," she started, "I don't recall you ever being so rude."

 _'This could be the real Carla'_ I thought. "My apologies mother. What is thy will?"

"This is the matter." The white Exceed turned her head to the nurse. "Nurse, give leave awhile. We must talk in secret." Lucy the nurse then began to walk out of the room, when Carla then called her back. "Nurse, come back again. I have remembered me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age."

"Aye," Nurse Lucy said, "I can tell her age unto an hour."

"She's not fourteen." Carla said stoically.

"I'm actually sixteen," I whispered, "But whatever."

They continued their little chat on my age, even though they had it wrong. I know Juliet's thirteen in the book, but still. Do I not _look_ like a sixteen year old? I thought I grew a few inches over the last few years. Is it my breasts? Are they really still that small?

"Ah, yes, marry," Carla said as she turned to me, "That 'marry' is the very theme I wished to talk about. Tell me Wendi- Wendiet? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I said as I snapped back to reality, the depressed dark-blue aura around me instantly fading. "Oh, nothing," I said, embarrassed, "Please, continue."

"Wendiet," Carla began, again, "Tell me, how stands your disposition on marriage?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little more at this. It was _Carla_ , the cat who would try to claw the eyes out of any boy who even came _near_ me (minus the other dragon slayers and most of the men in the guild. Romeo included, but for him that took about five months to stop), asking if I wanted to get _married._

"What is so funny?" the Exceed asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"You are acting quite odd today, Wendiet." Carla said, raising an eyebrow.

"I noticed it too," chimed Nurse Lucy, "Perhaps she's ill."

I went to respond but the world froze. Lucy had her concerned face on while Carla still had her eyebrow raised. Even the flames in the fireplace were frozen in place!

" **You need to get more in character."** the narrator said from above, startling me " **The story can't progress if you don't play your part. I'll help if you request or you absolutely need it, but it's mainly up to you to do this."**

"No, I'm fine," I said reassuringly to their frozen figures and I watched as everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"If thou says so..." Carla said, "Anyways, what is thy stance on marriage?"

"It is an honor I dream not of."

"Well, think of marriage now," the feline stated, "Younger than you, are made already mothe-"

My burst of laughter interrupted her before she could finish.

"Wendiet!" Carla exclaimed, "What is it that thou finds so amusing?!"

 _'Let's see, how about the fact that if I even went on a date with a boy in real life, he would "disappear" the next day, only to be found in an alley covered in claw marks, assuming he was found at all'_ I thought. "I apologize, 'mother'."

"Good," she said in a monotone, "Now then, I shall make this brief. The valiant Mestis seeks you for his love. What say you? Can you love the gentleman?"

" _Hell n-_ err, I mean, no." I had a wild guess as to who this 'Mestis' really was. I stand by my original statement. "No, I cannot."

Thankfully, because any chance of me getting serious about this scene now has vanished at the mention of 'Count Mestis', Droy, who I guess must have been a servant, ran in. "Madam," he said to Carla, "The guests are arriving. I beseech you, follow straight."

"We follow thee." Carla responded.

Carla and Lucy then began to follow the servant out of the room. But, before she left, the blonde nodded to me and said, "Go, girl, and seek happy nights to happy days."

" **Wendiet then made her way to her parent's feast, unaware of fate's plans for her."**

* * *

It was now later on at the party. I was wearing a fancy sky-blue ball gown with a dark-blue mask over my eyes. People were dancing all throughout the room. I was even able to recognize a few familiar faces. There was Natsu and Gray. I think I saw Chelia. Erza was over with my "parents" (Happy was also my father. And, while that would be logical with Carla being my mom, it meant that both my _biological_ parents in this fantasy world were cats. Also, just the mere fact that they were cats and owned a freaking mansion and no one said anything would have been mind-boggling except for the fact that this entire world technically existed in my head).

"Hey, Narrator!" I whispered to the sky, "Pssst! Narrator, you there?"

" **Yes, I'm here."**

"Shouldn't I be dancing with my Romeo by now?"

" **Not quite yet. While in the real story it does go right to them meeting, that's only because it skips some parts. Such as this."**

Suddenly, a tall, black-haired man with a scar on his right eye walked over to me. "My lady Wendiet," he said, "Can I beseech that you will pity me enough to dance and warm my evening with a heavenly smile?" He held out his hand and bowed his head, waiting for my response.

I looked up to the sky and whispered, "Do I have to?"

" **Yes, you do. He's Count Mestis, the guy your parents want you to marry."**

I looked to Count Mestis, then back up. "They do realize he's, like, _twice_ my age, right?"

" **It's the fifteen hundreds. Girls were pregnant at twelve and brothers could marry their sisters. People didn't actually give a rat's ass about this type of thing. Now dance."** The narrator then mumbled something I couldn't quite catch. Something about "another whiny brat" and "not being paid enough to do this".

Count Mestis looked up from his bow. "My lady, your answer?" he asked.

"Aye, Count Mestis, I will dance with thee."

I put my hand in his, and we began to dance across the hall.

 _'Well, while we're moving around the room, I could at least look for my Romeo.'_ I thought. My eyes scanned through the entire room, searching through all the faces I had yet to see. Finally, they came across a raven-haired boy standing over by the buffet table. _'Of course it's him'_ I thought with a smile, _'Why would I expect anyone else?'_

We danced for a few more minutes, until another girl showed up to ask Mestis to dance. He went off with her, and I went off to find the boy I had seen earlier.

He had been dancing with another girl. Wakaba's daughter, I think. When their dance ended, he looked at me and smiled. I could feel myself blushing as he took my hand and we ran to an empty room.

His eyes met mine as he began to speak his portion of the dialogue. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

And, just like I had pictured it about a thousand times before, I spoke my lines back to him. We continued with this, until finally, it was time for... the kiss.

I felt my heart race as he brought his lips to mine. Even in my normal fantasies it didn't feel like this. This one felt... different... _better... real._

" **And so, the noble Romeo and fair Juliet shared a kiss that would blossom into a beautiful relationship. It lasted but for a moment..."**

" **...It lasted for a moment..."**

" **It. Lasted. For. A. _Moment_."**

" **STOP MAKING OUT ALREADY!"**

I yanked my head back and looked up. And oddly enough, so did he. "SHUT UP!" we both said. We then looked at each other with confused expressions. "Wait, you can hear him too?!"

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The two teens pulled apart from each other quickly and turned around, both attempting to conceal their blushing.

 _'There's no way it's really him, right?'_ Wendy thought.

 _'Oh, my, Mavis.'_ Romeo thought, _'Did I actually kiss_ her _?'_

"Ah, Romeo?" the bluenette asked nervously.

"Wendy?" he responded, "Are you really... the real...?"

"Uh-huh. And you're... the real...?"

"Yep..."

They both stood there in an awkward silence. Not wanting to move. Not wanting to face each other. Both still trying to process what just happened in their minds.

"Soooo..." Romeo started, "Uhm, that happened."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry..." he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't realize it was really-"

"No!" the girl interrupted, "I mean, no, it was fine. You were just, going with the story..."

"Yeah..."

" **Oh come on!"** the narrator shouted, causing both of the young mages to jump, **"One minute you're sucking each other's faces, the next you're like this!"**

"Wait..." Romeo said, starting to get angry, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

" **Yes."**

"So why didn't you tell us?!" Wendy shouted.

" **I thought this way would be more fun. You both seemed to enjoy it."**

The light pink shades that they were starting to wear from their previous blushing were once again replaced by the scarlet reds they had before as they both started stammering excuses.

"It wasn't like that!"

"We were just going along with the play!"

"Yeah! We didn't know we were kissing the real person!"

" **Ah, so that explains why I thought I saw tongue."**

"NO! YOU DIDN'T!"

Thankfully, before either of them could dig a bigger hole for themselves, Nurse Lucy walked into the room. "Madam," she said, "Your mother craves a word with you."

"Yes, dear nurse," Wendy responded. She then turned to Romeo and whispered, "We can talk more during the balcony scene," before leaving with the nurse.

Romeo, who was now all alone, stood awestruck thinking about what just happened. "I just kissed Wendy..."

" **And made a complete ass of yourself afterwards."**

"...Shut up."

* * *

 **Our two star-crossed lovers finally meet at last! To bad for them, the author doesn't want to make them a couple just yet. If I did that now it'd be boring (especially with my evil plans for this story huehuehuehuehue)**

 **The reason Wendy's not nervous about how the book ends, if it was unclear, is because she figures that if someone wanted her dead, and they could cast a spell like this, she'd already be dead. They wouldn't even have needed to construct this imaginary world to begin with. And, the narrator _did_ say she had to do all the events in the story. It'll be further explained later, I just don't want to see any complaints in the reviews _now._**

 **Thank you to BarelyProdigies for beta-ing this chapter.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. Leave a review. And I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Romeo's POV:**

After the kiss, the rest of the party was kind of a blur. A lot of people kept dancing, there was a lot of drinking, there were no fights with chairs and people flying across the room (but, then again, I suppose that's how "normal" people have parties). Graycutio spoke to me a couple times. He kept going on about how he was going to ask some girl named Juvelline to dance. I pretty much ignored all of that though, I had my own girl troubles to think about.

The party ended rather late, probably around midnight or so. As I left, I looked around for the orchard where Wendy's balcony was supposed to be. I climbed over the fence and landed promptly on the other side. Once their, I could hear this world's Gray and Natsu looking for me.

"Romeo! My cousin, Romeo!" shouted Natvolio.

"Nay, I'll conjure him," said Graycutio, "Romeo! I conjure thee by Chelaline's bright eyes, by her high forehead and her scarlet lip, by her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh and the demesnes that there adjacent lie..."

They continued on their search elsewhere and ended up leaving me behind. Which, was fine by me, because I was starting to get mental images of Chelia that I honestly _did not need at the moment._

I walked closer the balcony that I was supposed to climb up. On it stood the blue-haired girl I'd been thinking about all night.

"O Romeo, Romeo!", she shouted, "Wherefore art thou Romeo!"

"Yo!"

Crickets.

Crickets.

More crickets.

I looked up to her in confusion. She seemed to be face-palming. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

She didn't answer. The narrator, however, seemed to be getting a kick out of this. **"** **Wow,"** he started, **"** **You honestly couldn't be worse at this if you tried."**

"What'd I do?"

" **Well, for one, she wasn't asking where you were. She was asking** ** _why_** **you are Romeo. As in, why are you Romeo, the son of her family's sworn rivals,"** he paused for a moment. **"** **That, and she had several more lines of dialogue to go. All of them meant to be a love confession about you, dipshit."**

"No, they're a love confession by a fictional character about another fictional character." I corrected, "Not a love confession from her to me."

" **While I suppose that's kind of true, you could of at least let her do this scene. It is one of her favorites."**

"Oh," I said, now a little disappointed in myself. I looked back to the bluenette and shouted, "Sorry, Wen! I didn't mean to interrupt! You can continue if you want!"

"N-no! It's fine!," she stammered back, then recomposed herself, "Come on up."

I stared at the plant-covered wall that I was supposed to scale. Grabbing the first vine, I began my ascent.

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

 _'Well, that's one fantasy ruined.'_ I thought as I smacked my hand to my face.

The raven-haired boy appeared to be having an argument with the narrator over something. For some reason I couldn't hear the narrator though, either because of distance or maybe he can chose to only talk with one of us. Though, I do hear some of what Romeo was saying. Something about a... love confession?! I felt my heart begin to race. Was he going to tell me he loved me?! That he enjoyed the kiss too and wanted to do it again?! That he wanted us to be together forever and get married and have kids and grow old and-?

...I have been spending way too much time with Juvia.

Flustered by my racing mind, I almost didn't hear him calling to me. "Sorry, Wen! I didn't mean to interrupt! You can continue if you want!"

"N-no! It's fine!" I replied(damn my stammer!). "Come on up."

He climbed up the wall and hopped right over the balcony railing. "Hey, Wendy," he said, "How ya doin'?

"Good..." I said expectantly.

"So, um... did you... enjoy the party?"

"Yeah," I replied awkwardly, "The party was nice..."

We both stood around in silence for a moment. Realizing he wasn't going to confess his love for me, and I was getting my hopes up for nothing, I let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong Wendy?" the flame-mage asked with concern.

"Oh, nothing," I lied, "I guess we should be figuring out how to get out of here, huh?"

"Yeah, we probably should."

" **Really?"** interrupted the narrator, **"** **That's what you want to talk about?"**

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

" **Not anything else...?"**

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

" **Not like, per-say, something that happened** ** _at_** **that party...?"**

"Hmn?"

"Like what?"

" **THE KISS, DAMMIT! THE KISS!"**

"What's there to talk about?" asked Romeo, making my heart sink a little, "We already determined that we didn't know it was the real person, and that each of us were just going along with the story so it shouldn't count."

"Yeah... and technically this is a dream." I added, maybe a little too quickly.

"You see. Technically it wasn't even a real kiss." the raven-head agreed, though with a strange undertone of disappointment,

" **Look, while I believe the whole 'If it happened in a dream it doesn't count' philosophy is probably one of the best ones for the both of you to follow," -** Both mine and Romeo's cheeks turned a bit pink at this- **"** **Here might be the time to make an exception."**

"The hell do you mean by that?" Romeo asked.

" **I mean you're both tiny perverts and you should talk about the kiss!"** the voice snapped.

"If we really have to, we can talk about it later." He then looked to me, "You okay with that, Wendy?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Right now we have more important stuff to deal with." I sighed. But, at least it didn't mean we _weren't_ going to talk about the kiss later.

" **Fine, be that way."**

"Good," Romeo said as he turned back to me, "So, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know," I answered.

" **I already told you how to get out. You just have to act out the story."**

"There's no other way?" asked Romeo.

" **No."**

"Well... maybe this isn't _so_ bad..." I said shyly with a blush on my face.

"W-wait?! You want to do this?!" he stammered, also blushing.

"Yeah. Why? You don't?"

"N-no! It's just, isn't this a..." He stammered with his next words. "l-love story?"

"Yes," I said, "but that doesn't mean two friends can't do this."

"Yeah...heheh, friends..."

" **Mavis, you people are hopeless..."**

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked.

" **Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now I'd hurry this along, you don't exactly have a lot of time left for this scene."**

Almost as if on cue(which, it probably was), I heard Lucy's voice calling to me. "Wendiet?"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, then faced Romeo again, "Hurry! You need to go!"

He then panicked and asked, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go to Friar Laurence's cell and ask for him to hold our wedding."

"W-wedding?!"

"Wendiet!" the nurse called again.

"Coming!" I yelled again to the nurse. "Yes, wedding! Romeo and Juliet get _married,_ remember? Now go!" I gave him a serious look and pointed my finger off the balcony.

"Oh, right. _They_ got married. Right. Yeah, I'm on it!" And with that, he jumped back over the railing and climbed down to the ground.

" **And so, Romeo and Wendiet planned to be married in the morning. Little did they know, their happiness would not last long."**

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

I was walking down the streets in search of the friar's place. I think a friar lives in a church or temple or something. I honestly don't know. I was hoping it would be a building that stood out, but so far all the buildings here look the same.

" **Why didn't you tell her?"**

"Gah!" I jumped as the voice broke my thoughts, "Can you _not_ do that while I'm looking for this friar's place?"

" **Down this street, take a right, it's on your right a good four or five buildings down."**

"Thank you." I said as I continued onward, "That might be the only helpful advice you've given me so far."

" **You're welcome. Now..."** the voice stopped for a brief moment, **"Why didn't you tell her?"**

"Tell her what?"

" **Oh, I don't know,"** he said sarcastically, **"How about that you like her and enjoyed the kiss?"**

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I put my hands behind my head, "I'll admit the kiss was good, even if this is a dream, but I like Wendy _as a_ _friend_ _._ "

" **You can't lie to a being that's inside of your head."**

"That's where you are?" I asked "Then why do you sound like you're coming from the sky?"

" **Because this is a shared dream between you and the girl, numbskull. Both me, and this whole world, are inside of both of your heads. Therefore, I can know about every thought either of you have."**

My eyes widened at this new information. "Crap."

" **Don't worry, I only look if I feel like it's necessary. Or when I'm bored."**

"Phew," I sighed with relief.

" **I was also bored when you were checking her out at the party."**

"Crap."

" **Look, as much as I'd like to tease you about how you spent half the night staring at her chest," -** My cheeks turned a bright shade of red at this- **"I won't. Instead, I'll tell you this. You're not afraid of her overprotective cat. You're not afraid of her insanely powerful, quote on quote, 'brothers'. You are afraid, of rejection"**

I gave a blank stare to, well, technically no one. "Uhhhhhh... you _sure_ it's not the first two things?"

" **That''s only part of it. What you're** ** _most_** **afraid of is that she'll say no and you'll end up ruining your friendship."**

"Well, yeah," I started sheepishly, "We've been friend's for a long time now. Ever since she came back from Tenrou. And even when she was in Lamia Scale we would occasionally see each other and hang out. I even thought about joining once, but I didn't because I kept hoping that Fairy Tail would come back. Then, when it did and the whole Alvarez thing was over, we officially formed a team together and started going out on missions. She's my best friend, and I don't want to lose her because of this."

The voice in the sky sighed. **"Look, I'm not allowed to tell you anything that's in her head. I can't tell you if she likes you back or not. But, what I can tell you, is this: even if she says no, it's not the end of the world. Now you tell me, do you truly believe that Wendy'd stop being your friend over this?"**

I looked down guiltily, "No..."

" **Then you have nothing to fear."**

"But what if things become really awkward between us?"

" **You're a teenage boy! The fact that the only truly awkward moment in your life up until this point was your father giving you 'the talk' is astounding! You should just be happy you barely ever had any acne and your voice doesn't sound like a cat on helium every ten minutes!"**

I shuddered a little. "Please, don't remind me of 'the talk'..."

" **Fair enough. I'll admit that memory of yours is something I wish I could forget too. But, back to my point, even if things do become awkward, I think you two can work through it. Just look at Jet and Droy. Before, they were fawning over this Levy person-"**

"They still do," I interrupted, "And how much of my head have you been in?!"

" **Enough to know that you should clear your search history as soon as you get home. And yes, they still do dote over Levy. Though now it's in more of a brotherly fashion. They've even began to accept Gajeel as her boyfriend. And Jet even managed to get himself a girlfriend."**

"I didn't know that last bit."

" **Haven't only been in your head, genius. Levy met her once, and girls gossip about everything."** He then chuckled a little. **"Heheh. For Jet's sake, let's hope he's not the fastest at everything. If you know what I mean."**

I sighed. "I unfortunately do."

" **Alright, now stop distracting me."**

"You're distracting yourself!"

" **Zip it,"** he said seriously, **"Just tell her. You have nothing to lose, and possibly everything to gain. And maybe practice what you're going to say a little bit, but not to much. Too much and you begin to psych yourself out."**

"But what if I mess it up from lack of practicing?"

" **Then hope she's one of those girls that finds it cute when the guy makes himself look like an idiot. I'd say she is, given that's what you've been doing all night."**

"Hey!"

Completely ignoring me, he continued. **"You not telling her is almost as bad as telling her and her no longer being your friend. Because even if she's interested now, she's still really shy about these things and unlikely to make the first move. And, if you do nothing, eventually, someone else will come along. They'll end up sweeping her off her feet, and you'll still be there, forever trapped in the eternal hell known as:** _ **The Friend Zone**_ **, where all chances of love go, to die. But, if you tell her and she says doesn't feel the same, then at least you'll have gotten it off your chest and will be able to move on. Then you can both be happy."**

"Maybe you're right..."

" **Good. Think about my advice for a bit. Though, you two** ** _are_** **getting married in the morning. Maybe you could tell her then?"**

"I'll think about it."

" **Good. Now..."** he took yet another pause, **"You missed your turn about twenty-five yards back."**

"What?!" I yelled as I turned around and ran back, "You did this on purpose!"

" **Okay, fine. Then I take back all the great advice I gave you."** the narrator said snarkily, **"Keep your emotions bottled up and watch as she goes off to marry someone else. I think I saw something about there being a sale on cats somewhere in your memories, you can just adopt a bunch of those instead."**

"You may give good advice, but you're kind of an ass."

" **Noted. And, by the way, you're here."**

"Huh?" I slid as I stopped in front of the church. It looked a lot like Kardia Cathedral, except a bit smaller. "This is it?"

" **Yep. Now walk in and find the friar."**

Opening the doors, I stepped into the church. I walked around it for a bit until I found an exit that led into a garden.

And as soon as I stepped through it, I fell to the ground.

* * *

 **I have fun with the narrator. Sometimes helpful, sometimes troll. Mainly troll, but only to Romeo. Now it's time to see if he actually takes this advice, or absolutely fucks it up. *evil laughter***

 **I would like to thank BarelyProdigies for helping me edit this chapter. He is a master-beta. (do I need to M rate this for that joke? I need to know how far I can go)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading. Your support is appreciated. Review, follow, favorite. Hope you look forward to the next one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm not dead! Wait... *checks pulse*... Not dead!**

 **Okay, so I'm sorry it's been a full month since I last updated this, and pretty much all, of my stories. In all honesty I only have myself to blame since I wasn't really** ** _busy_** **, I was kind of just being lazy and reading** ** _other_** **people's fanfiction. But, I'm back now and completely- Ooh, butterfly! Wait, what was I saying? Oh, right. Completely focused!**

 **Also, as you may or may not have noticed/cared about, I deleted the last chapter. It was an omake, so you really didn't miss much. It felt out of place in the story to me and wasn't all that important anyways, and it was kind of early for a big plot reveal like that. So, for right now, forget that chapter happened. Idk how many people actually read/liked it, since now it's gone and no one left a review on it, but if you did like it then I'm sorry but it's no longer plot-relevant.**

 **Anyways, long author's notes that you didn't read over with, let's continue the story!**

* * *

 **Last Time, on Dragon Ba- I mean,** ** _Romeo & Wendiet_** **:**

 ** _Romeo's POV:_**

" _You may give good advice, but you're kind of an ass."_

" ** _Noted. And, by the way, you're here."_**

" _Huh?" I slid as I stopped in front of the church. It looked a lot like Kardia Cathedral, except a bit smaller. "This is it?"_

" ** _Yep. Now walk in and find the friar."_**

 _Opening the doors, I stepped into the church. I walked around it for a bit until I found an exit that led into a garden._

 _And as soon as I stepped through it, I fell to the ground._

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

I fell to the ground and began to clutch my gut in laughter. The man in front of me only stared at me in confusion.

"What doth be so funny?" he asked.

I merely looked up at the man. He hadn't changed much from the way he normally looked. He still had the lightning-bolt scar over his eye, was still incredibly muscular, still had that same pissed off look on his face. There were only two things different about him...

He was in a dress (technically robe, but it looked a hell of a lot like a dress!) and completely bald.

"Hahahahahahahaah!"

Now, before you go thinking that someone being bald is funny, I'm not. I'm laughing because I think _Laxus_ being bald is funny. And he was in a _dress._

"Hahahaha! Oh! Before I couldn't really see the resemblance between you and the master, but I see it now!"

"What art thou talking about?"

Suddenly, the world around me began to freeze. Birds that had been flying and leaves that were falling became suspended in midair, and all of the clouds stopped in place.

" **Grow up you idiot."**

"Heheh...oh..." I was beginning to calm down now. Getting back up, I brushed myself off and looked around. "What'd you do?"

" **I froze time."**

"And _where_ was this before? Like right after I kissed Wendy?"

" **You know, you keep saying it wasn't a real kiss, but you bring it up a lot."**

"Sh-shut up and answer the question!"

" **Fine. Like me looking in your head, I can only freeze time when necessary. You can't very well talk to me in front of anyone other than the girl. Then you'd look like a crazy person. And in this time period crazy people were believed to be possessed by the devil and executed. And what kind if love story would it be if I let that happen? Now, I'm going to restart time, so get your act together and focus."**

"Okay."

Time then restarted. The birds continued to fly, the leaves fell, and the clouds once again started moving.

"Romeo," the friar started, "So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed? Thy earliness doth me assures that thou were roused by some distemperature. Or if not so, then I hit it right, our Romeo hath not been in bed tonight."

"Uhh... I guess the last one?" I said, semi-confused.

"God pardon sin! Wast thou with Chelaline?" the former blonde asked as he drew a cross over his body.

"What? No. I wasn't."

"Oh? Then where hast thou been?" the friar asked with curiosity.

"I was with Wendiet and-"

"God pardon sin! And with thy enemy!" he shouted again as he redrew the cross.

"No! Not like _that!_ " I exclaimed, waving my hands defensively out in front of me, "Though, I do want you to marry us."

The friar stood there in shocked confusion for a moment. "Hath thou forsaken Chelaline so quickly?"

"It's like I never even met her."

 _'Which I haven't'_ I thought, chuckling to myself, "My heart lies with Wendiet, so I pray thee, father, that thou marry us this day."

" **Whaddya know, the kid can be good at this after all."**

"Shut up..." I whispered. Luckily, Laxus didn't seem to hear it.

The friar stood there for a moment, contemplating the honesty of my words. Which, I guess is understandable, considering apparently I was in love with some other person just yesterday and now I wanted to marry this completely new person who in the play would have been a total stranger to me...

Wait... how exactly was this story supposed to be believable?

Well, whether or not it was because I was convincing or because this was supposed to happen, Friar Laxus seemed to believe me. "Very well," he said, "In one respect I'll thy assistant be; for this alliance may so happy prove, to turn your households' rancour to pure love."

"Well, alright then!" I clapped my hands together, "Let's do this!"

"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast." the friar warned.

"Yeah, yeah."

I made my way out of the friar's place, heading back for (what I assume is) my house, feeling pretty good about myself. I found the friar's place, did a semi-decent acting job despite never having acted before (okay there was one mission where I had to act, but I don't like to talk about it. I don't care how many times that guy thanked me and Wendy), and now everything is set for me to marry Wendy...

...wait a minute...

Holy crap I'm going to marry Wendy!

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

" **Meanwhile with Wendiet-"**

"Why are you saying 'meanwhile'?"

" **Well, the brat left, and he's doing stuff, so I said 'meanwhile' to show you're doing stuff too. Problem?"**

"Kind of," I took a quick glance around the room, only to see an absolute lack of anything happening, "What am I supposed to do, exactly?"

" **I don't know. You're supposed to send the nurse to Romeo to get confirmation on your wedding, but since technically that's not an actual scene I can't really help much. So... I guess start getting ready for the wedding until the nurse shows up?"**

"Yeah, I guess I should get ready for the wedding." I stated calmly. Then my eyes widened with realization. "Wedding?!"

" **You already** ** _knew_** **about this! Why are you freaking out** ** _now_** **?"** the narrator shouted.

"I didn't actually have time to think about this before!" I panicked, stumbling over to my dresser and pulling out clothes. "I'm going to marry _Romeo!_ What should I wear?! How does my hair look?! Did they have makeup back in this time?!"

" **Well, since this is supposed to be a** ** _secret_** **wedding, then I'd highly suggest a big, poofy white gown and a veil to cover your face."** he said in a mocking tone. **"And while you're at it, how 'bout getting a bouquet and one of those 'just married' signs."**

"Not funny," I snarled.

" **You know, you're kind of making a big deal out of a wedding that's not really happening..."** the narrator deadpanned, **"any particular reason?"**

"Uhm..." I blushed and gave a nervous smile. "I want to do my best in acting out the story and I feel like looking good will help?" I shrugged.

" **Ah, yes. Wouldn't want to disappoint all of the three people who'll be there too. Two of which aren't really real."**

"Well... I still think it'll help me and Romeo get into the act better?"

" **Right..."** the disembodied voice said, sarcastically, **"and this has nothing to do with your crush on him?"**

"I don't have a crush on him!" I denied at the top of my voice (though, the fact that it came out somewhat high-pitched _and_ my face was still red probably didn't help my case).

" **Right, sorry. That was more back when you first met. What I** ** _meant_** **to say was 'You're in l-l-l-l-looooovvvvvee!'."** the voice teased, rolling the "L" in love like a certain blue cat I know.

"Wendiet?" Nurse Lucy called as she entered the room. "Wendiet, who on earth art thou talking to?"

" **Meh, not sure if this was supposed to happen yet or not, but whatever."**

"Ah, no one," I replied nervously. Getting back up and trying to get rid of my current redness, I walked over to the nurse and said, "Actually, good nurse, there is something I must ask of you, but thou must bid to keep it secret."

"Whatever is it, dear Wendiet?" the nurse inquired, "Art thou having 'womanly issues'? If so, I shall fetch the proper remedies right away."

She was about to walk out the door, but after calling a quick and kind of embarrassed 'No!', she turned back to me curiously and asked, "Then what is it?"

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and tried to re-calm myself, but couldn't help getting a light dusting of pink on my cheeks at the next few words. "I have fallen in love with Romeo Conbo-er... Romeo of the Conboltugues."

The nurse gasped in shock. "But he is thy enemy to the house of Marvellet!"

"No, the Conboltugues are the enemies to the house of Marvellet, yet he has told me he would forsake that name for us to be wed." I told her. (Technically it wasn't a lie. It was what _should_ have happened if he'd stuck with the story. But, then again, I guess that would have made him the fake Romeo, and not my Romeo) "I wish for you to seek him out, and ask him the status of our engagement."

"Very well," the nurse replied, and she exited the room.

" **And the best actress award goes to... drum roll please...** **Miss Wendy Marvel!"**

The sounds of a fake audience could be heard cheering and applauding.

"Why, thank you," I say, now blushing from the complement. "Though, that scene really wasn't much."

" **Eh, I know. It wasn't in the actual story but presumably it happened because otherwise how would the nurse even know. Though I'll admit to it being a bit dull. Didn't really have much to go off of."** The narrator let out a sigh. **"Well, at least I have** ** _some_** **material to use for your wedding. Thank Mavis for the movie versions."**

"Well, that's good. I'd hope the wedding would at least be a little exci- Oh crap I still need to get ready!"

" **And so, the fair Wendiet anxiously awaited her nurse's return with news of her special day. Yet, out of excitement, she couldn't help but get ready for- uhm... are you... stuffing your bra?"**

 **Romeo's POV:**

 _'It's just a_ fake _wedding with only two or three_ fake _people attending,'_ I told myself, _'The only real person who'll be there is Wendy, and she's only going to be acting with the story. Why am I freaking out about this?'_

I was walking down the street thinking about this 'wedding', and what exactly I should _do_ at it. And, for some reason, my heart was racing.

 _'Maybe it's because the narrator told me to tell her at the wedding? But would that really be a good time? I don't even know if I'd even have a chance to! What do people even_ do _at their own weddings!? I knew I should have paid attention more at Alzack and Bisca's! Why'd it have to happen during eighty degree heat!?_ **(I use Fahrenheit because America)**

I shook my head.

 _'Focus! Okay, maybe_ at _the wedding isn't the best time. She might end up thinking you're only acting and you'll never have the guts to say she's wrong. Or you'll end up screwing up the entire story and be trapped here forever! So no, I can't tell her at the wedding. Maybe after? During a scene where it's just the two of us? It'd probably be easier... even if everyone else isn't real I don't think having people watching would help. Should I even do this while we're here? What if neither of us remember this when we wake up? Or it turns out she really_ wasn't _real? I mean, those could alwa-'_

" **You're thinking about delaying when you tell her."**

"Gaugh!" I screamed as I jumped into a battle ready pose. Then I angrily looked to the sky. "Why do you ALWAYS do that?!"

The narrator chuckled. **"Because it's fun."**

"Hrm."

" **Look I'm bored, already in your head, and you have about one more street to go before the next scene, so I'll answer everything you have doubts on. Yes she really is the real Wendy. Yes you both will remember this when you wake up. And you're probably right about not telling her at the wedding. It is an important event, despite not being a part of the actual play, so you wouldn't want to screw it up. Which, knowing you, you will."**

"Hey!"

" **Hey I'm not saying it's entirely your fault. Just look at where you were raised! I know you admire all your male comrades in your guild, but they're not exactly 'ladies men'. How the hell they all got girlfriends defies the laws of science! One calls his a man, one's and exhibitionist, and the one you look up to most commits a felony every time he goes to visit her! "**

I opened my mouth in an attempt to counter, but I knew it was true. I may admire Natsu to the possible point of fanboy-ism, but I will probably never understand how he managed to get Lucy to fall for him. Breaking and entering into a girl's house and sneaking into her bed didn't exactly scream "romance" as much as it did "restraining order".

So, rather than attempt to defend my comrades in the one way I knew I couldn't, I gave a somewhat pleading look and asked, "So... what should I do?"

" **I can't actually answer that. I'm supposed to be helping you through the story, not your own personal problems."**

" _You're_ becoming one of my personal problems..." I grumbled.

" **I heard that. Now get back in character and at least** ** _try_** **to do a good job."**

"Alright."

I kept on heading down the street, as I was greeted by pink and black heads of hair.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Again sorry for taking so long to update. I just get** ** _really_** **lazy at times then it continues for a while. Also not a lot of progress in this chapter so I'm sorry** ** _this_** **is the one I made you wait on. But next time will have more stuff! (Probably)**

 **This was beta-ed by BarelyProdigies**

 **Thank you all for reading. Leave a review. And I'll see you, next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Romeo's POV:**

"Here comes Romeo, here comes Romeo."

Up ahead I saw Graycutio telling Natvolio I was approaching. They both watched me join them with smirks on their faces as the pinkette said, "You gave us the counterfeit last night."

"Counterfeit?" I asked, confused.

"The ship sir, the slip," Graycutio explained, "Can you not conceive?"

"Uhh..."

" **He's asking why you ditched them at the party."**

"Thanks."

"For what?"

I looked at both of their puzzled expressions as I realized I _may_ have thanked the narrator a little too loud. "Uhm... thanks for... waiting up for me!" I said, hoping to make up for that previous blunder. Then I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. "Sorry I left you guys, I had other stuff to do."

"Like what?" asked the former Ice Mage.

"Well..." What do I tell them?! They never asked this in the play! What'd I screw up this time?!

" **Say it was a matter that strained courtesy. It's close enough to the original dialogue to get things back on track."**

"It was a matter that strained courtesy...?"

Graycutio nodded. "That's as much to say, as such a case as yours constrains a man to bow in hams."

Bow in hams... was this _really_ how people talked? "Yeah... sure..."

Now it was Natsu's turn to speak up. "There has been news, dear cousin," his face grew worried as he said the next thing, "Count Erbalt has issued a challenge to you."

"A challenge?"

" **She wants to fight."**

"Ah, a challenge," I continued, as if I figured it out myself and not from a magic sky voice, "Then I accept."

Both their expressions turned deathly pale as soon as those words left my mouth.

"Dear cousin, are you mad?!"

"This is a challenge from Erbalt herself! And, judging from her letter, she's seething!"

"I think I can handle this," I stated confidently. I had a reputation as a Fairy Tail mage to uphold! No matter who this 'Erbalt' was, I would accept her challenge. I don't know if I have magic here, probably not, but I was still going to give it my all. I bet this Erbalt isn't even that tough.

Wait... _Er_ balt...? And they said it was a _her_...?

Aw shit... I'm screwed.

"Romeo... Romeo?"

The sound of the pinkette's voice snapped me out of my fear-struck state. "Huh? What is it?"

"Are you sure about this?" Natvolio asked me, worriedly, "Perhaps there is a way to soothe her rage?"

 _'If it's who I think it is and I were back home I'd go with strawberry cake.'_

Before I could respond, a certain celestial mage in a weird outfit came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, catching all of our attentions. "Excuse me gentlemen, I seek a word with Romeo."

"Ah, I am Romeo," I responded. Then I turned back to the other two and waved them off. "Farewell guys. See you later." And with that, I followed the nurse down the street to a side alley.

" **Color me impressed. That actually went smoother than the actual play. That Gray had several lines where he was supposed to make fun of the nurse."** The narrator chuckled. " **Not that you would have understood it, though."**

Okay I'm getting _really_ tired of this narrator. And when was the last time he did some actual... I don't know... NARRATING!

Forgetting about the helpful/not helpful voice, I looked back to the nurse, who was looking at me with a very stern expression. "Now, what my lady has bade me to seek you out. And what she bade me to say, I shall keep to myself. But," This nurse Lucy somehow managed to look like the real Lucy got whenever she was fed up with Natsu's fighting. So in other words... _Scary!_ "If you are to do double with her, and lead her into a fool's paradise, then you shall have _me_ to answer to."

"I promise I would never do that. I would protect her with my life." I didn't necessarily need to act to say that.

"Very well, I'll tell her."

"Also, tell her to go to Friar..."

" **Laxence. Never actually had him say his name before. Sorry."**

"...Laxence's cell this afternoon so we can get married."

The blonde gasped. "This afternoon, a bride?"

"Yes. Go now and tell her."

"Right away," she turned around and started to leave, but then turned right back. "Oh, yes. There's one more thing."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"There is a noblemen in town, Count Mestis, who plans to marry and lie with her."

I gave her a look of disgust. It really wasn't hard considering A) Yuck! and B) If anyone was going to marry and lie with her, It'll be me!

...Wait... that last thing came out wrong... Just refer to A again. Because, seriously... _yuck._

"And," I swallowed I slight gag from the simple mental image. "Does she like him?"

"Never!" the nurse shouted, looking about as appalled as I was. "She would sooner have lain with a stinking toad! Her thoughts are all of you. I just thought you should know of him."

I'll admit, even if this is all fictional, hearing that made me internally smile. And externally. Okay hearing that made me probably happier than it probably should've. I let out a pleased sigh and said, "And now I do."

"Right then. I'll be off."

" **And so, the nurse went off to tell Wendiet the grand news of her upcoming nuptials*... There. I narrated something. You happy?"**

"Meh... could have done better."

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

I had already picked out the dress I'd wear and how I'd do my hair for the whole wedding scene. It was a little saddening that I have to probably redo it when I put the dress on, but since I'm not actually supposed to know this is actually happening yet I guess its fine. I'll still probably have enough time to do it. And I was determined to live out at least _one_ of my _Romeo & Juliet _fantasies.

 **"You know, if you want to live out a fantasy, we could just skip to the honeymoon part."**

"N-not _that_ type of fantasy!" I replied, stuttering and tomato-faced. _'I really need to be careful with what I think here.'_

" **Yes you do."**

"S-stop that!"

I heard the nurse coming up to my room. She ran right in, a tired and weary look on her face as she bent over to catch her breath.

"Lu- Nurse!" I worriedly called to her. Even of it was only my friend's face, it was a face I couldn't bear to see in pain. "Come, sit down."

I brought her to the bed, where she sat down to rest her weary body. "Thank you, dear."

"Now, tell me, what news do you have?"

"Well, I must say..." The blonde nurse gave me a somewhat perverted smirk. "You have a good taste in men. That Romeo's face is as handsome as the dawn. His body, figure, leg, foot, excel at its finest..."

"I already knew that!" I said with a red hot face. I said it because it was the line. ( **"No you didn't"** ) "What did he say about our marriage?"

"Lord, how my head aches!" The nurse fake-groaned as she held her temple. "Oh, what a head I have! It throbs as it would break into twenty bits! And my back!" The nurse put both her hands on her back. "My back is killing me!" Lucy whined, "It's all your fault for sending me to town. In the future, take messages yourself." she scolded. But, unlike the normal condescending tone I get from Carla, hers had a hint of playfulness in it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Please, nurse, what did Romeo say?"

The nurse looked to me curiously. "Can you have leave today to make confession?"

"I can."

"Then go to Friar Laxence's cell, and there you'll find a husband..." She smiled at me, "...keen on making you his wife."

The nurse, in her excitement, got back up to hug me. And out of my own excitement, I hugged her back. Then she pulled away a bit but still held onto me, just so she could look me in the eyes and say, "But not until you've had a bath."

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

I've been pacing around the church nervously for probably a half hour now. The friar was doing some sort of prayer thing, probably to make sure this whole thing goes well. I don't know if constantly repeating _'Don't screw this up!'_ in your head counts as praying exactly, but if it does, then I was praying too.

"-and do not punish us with later sorrow."

As soon as Friar Laxence finished with his prayer, he looked to me as if he expected me to say something.

"Huh?" I said, now focusing a bit more on the world around me. "Oh, um, amen." I walked over to speak directly with the friar. "But, whatever sorrow comes, it can't countervail the joy I get when I see her. So I cannot wait until I can call her mine."

" **Wow. You're actually getting into this now, aren't you? Not even I could tell if you're speaking from your heart or half-assed memory of the story. Probably both. But still, good job."**

 _'Thanks.'_ I only half-sarcastically thought to the narrator for the back-handed complement.

" **And you're communicating to me through your thoughts in front of people, maybe you** ** _can_** **learn."**

 _'I can never get a full complement from you, can I? It always has to include an insult.'_

" **Yes. And since you** ** _can_** **apparently learn, learn to divide your attention so we can talk while you do this. If I didn't happen to freeze time just now, the friar would've thought you weren't paying attention. Which you aren't."**

 _'What?'_ I looked around and he was right. Nothing was moving. Not the curtains. Not the flames on the candles. Nothing. Even Laxus was frozen mid-sentence. Which kind of gave me an idea...

" **No you can't draw on his face. They don't even** ** _have_** **markers here. Idiot."** He sighed, then spoke up again. **"I'm going to move this scene along now. Get ready."**

"Alright," I said, and time started to move again.

"These violent passions can have violent ends," The friar warned with a weary face, "And blaze up like gunpowder, in their fiery glory, consuming themselves and others. The sweetest honey sickens when over-ate. So love moderately. Long-lasting love must be. Love too fast can be falser than love too slow."

We both heard footsteps coming from the chapel's entrance. Laxus looked over to the source of the noise and said, "And here comes the lady now."

First came Lucy, who was still wearing her medieval nurse's clothes (Still not really used to seeing that much clothing on her).

Then came Wendy, who was wearing a large cloak but I was still able to see her face and the front part of her light-blue dress. She was smiling, probably because this might've been another one of her favorite parts in the story. Or because she was excited to create a completely new scene to her favorite story. But I did have a faint flicker of hope that she was smiling because of me. And even if I don't know why she was smiling, it was still all that was needed for me to calm my previous nerves. Just like it always had been.

"Good evening, my ghostly confessor," the bluenette said to the friar.

"Romeo gives thanks to see you here." The friar replied.

"I owe the thanks to him," she turned to me and I blushed a little bit, both because of her smile and the fact that I just _now_ realized she was standing pretty close in front of me, "with all my heart."

"Wendy," I smiled back as I lowered her hood and the nurse came to take the cloak from her, and I was now able to see her beautiful blue hair and her full dress. It took me a few seconds to realize I actually had lines here, and a few more to remember them. But when I did I continued with a hastily added "-et" and, "If your heart, like mine, is full and you have greater skill to speak than I, then tell the joy that waits for us this night."

"I cannot tell of what is limitless," the sky mage spoke still with her heart-melting smile and bright eyes, "They are but beggars who can count their worth."

I honestly could have stayed like this. Maybe I am the hopeless romantic that my namesake implied, because I honestly could have stayed there staring into those chocolaty-brown eyes forever. And from this close, I could see little flecks of emerald that I don't think I ever noticed before.

"Enough love talk," the friar interrupted, "Come along with me. For we shall make quick work of binding oaths, and holy church shall bind two, into one."

" **And with that, the friar led the two star-crossed lovers to be forever bound in holy matrimony. Little did they know of the sorrow to come."**

* * *

 ***Nuptials: marriage**

 **I didn't take a month to update? Yay!**

 **For right now this story will be my main focus until you see the next chapter of** ** _Wendy's Plan_** **go up. For those of you that don't know it's another one of my stories. It's an M rated mating season story featuring an 18 year old Wendy in her attempts to get her mate (can you guess who? If you said Mest/Doranbolt, the entrance to hell is over here *gestures to giant doors made or skulls with fire pouring out from them*, don't let the door hit you on the way in, and I thank you for your time.) Romeo, and failing. There will be** ** _NO_** **lemons in it. I'm just waiting on Barely to finish up the fight that'll happen next chapter (no rush. Don't you go rushing him either), and once that happens it probably won't be too long until that story's wrapped up. (I know... tear. But it has to end eventually. Both so I can finish other stories and start on new ones)**

 **I also see a few other people do this, so I figured "why not?" If you really read these author's notes, end any reviews you may have with a "c]:{", but only if you have something to say. Don't just leave the mustache face.**

 **Thank you to BarelyProdigies for beta-ing this.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. Your support means a lot. Leave a review. And I'll see you, next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Super-special extra-long romancey type chapter time! Yay!**

 **Also thank you to** **DigiXBot** **, Guest,** **Crystal-Ushio** **, and Shaded Star of the Sky for reviewing on the last chapter, and thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed.**

 **I will say this now before I begin the chapter. Only writing "update" in the reviews DOES NOT encourage me to update faster. I didn't get any of those for the last chapter, which was good, just remember this for the future. Now, the story:**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Two teens stood in front of a robed man holding a bible in the center of a large church. Off to the side was a blonde nurse happily gazing at the sight before her. The two teens were getting "married", except not really since this entire world was just a dream-reality and doing this was their only way out. Yet, even so, there was no one else they'd rather be doing this with than each other. They both smiled in delight but were blushing from nervousness as well.

Friar Laxence looked to Romeo and said, "Romeo, do you take Wendiet as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

The ravenette looked over to the beautiful girl besides him, then back to the friar. And with a serious yet happy tone, said, "I do."

The friar then turned over to Wendy. "Wendiet, do you take Romeo as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

With the same expression and tone Romeo had, the bluenette answered back, "I do."

"Very good." The friar smiled. "Now the exchanging of bands."

Picking up the silver circular band from little the red-clothed table in front of him, the fire mage carefully slipped it onto the girl's ring finger. Their fingers intertwined as soon as he was done, leaving them both smiling to each other with a faint blush.

The friar said a prayer to them, wishing them good fortune on their marriage, ending it with, "Amen."

"Amen," said Wendy.

"Amen," Romeo said.

 **(A/N: I have been to** ** _one_** **wedding. Payed** ** _zero_** **attention until the food arrived. And it turns out the wedding scene in the** ** _Romeo & Juliet _****movie** ** _I_** **watched was in** ** _Latin_** **. All this was taken from what I read on traditional Christian weddings online plus some usable movie stuff mixed in. It is probably by no means how an actual wedding would happen now or back in this time period.)**

There was a brief pause for a moment, but now the narrator decided to speak up and say, **"What are you doing, idiot? Kiss her!"**

Romeo noticeably tensed when he heard this. He honestly forgot kissing was a part of weddings, and his first kiss with Wendy was sort of an accident. An accident he was slightly happy about, even though both kept coming up with excuses that attempted and failed to make others think otherwise.

Wendy also tensed, but noticed her best friend seemed even more nervous than her, which didn't happen often. Normally it would be her who's having doubts about something and him who has to reassure her. She honestly had to hold back a giggle from how cute she thought he looked right now, all wide-eyed yet trying to remain calm. She gave him a light nod and looked him in the eyes, a nonverbal message saying, _'It's okay.'_

Filled with a newfound confidence, Romeo leaned his face towards Wendy's as she did the same to him, and they shared a brief kiss as everyone else watching teared up a little. Even the narrator could be heard sobbing a little. Not that either teen noticed of course. They were too busy "acting" as newlyweds sharing their wedding kiss. They pulled apart, this kiss only lasting less than a minute but to them it was more like several years. Both of them might actually have blurted out their feelings right then and there if the nurse hadn't started cheering and running up to the bluenette.

Nurse Lucy ran up to the blue haired sky maiden and embraced her in a hug. To her it was as if the little girl she had spent the last fourteen years raising was now all grown up. Yes, she did feel a little sad about it, but she also couldn't have been happier for her.

The friar stayed behind to attend to his friar-ly duties **(A/N: Idk what a friar does)** as the two teens and nurse went to exit the cathedral. Wendy had to put her cloak back on before leaving, seeing as she couldn't really be seen with Romeo. The nurse stopped at the just before the entrance to get her own coat, leaving the fire and sky mages alone standing outside.

"So... um, you did great in there..." the Conbolt boy started awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and blushing.

"Thanks... you too," said the sky sorceress, also awkwardly and pink-faced.

"Sorry you had to kiss me again..."

"No, it was fine..."

"Really?" asked Romeo, with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah..." Wendy had to turn away in order to hide her now more noticeable blush and smile

"Oh, good. Uhm, that's good." He turned away shyly, before taking in a deep breath and looking back to her, deciding this would probably be one of the best chances he got. "Wen-"

"Ah, what a beautiful wedding!" cried the blonde nurse as she left the church, interrupting the young fire mage. Then she turned to said boy and gave him the Scary Lucy look that somehow managed to cross over into this world. "Now treat her right boy, or else."

"H-hai..." stuttered Romeo, sweating a little. Dream world or not that look was terrifying. Romeo could only wonder if the real Lucy was taking scary lessons from Erza or Mirajane.

"Well, alright then." The nurse smiled, her tone now completely different. "I'll be off. Wendiet, I'll come get you should you be needed at home. Have fun!"

And with that, the Nurse Lucy left the two alone once again.

"Bye Lu-nurse!" Wendy corrected herself as she waved her off, then turned to the raven haired boy curiously, "Romeo, where you about to say something?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm, yeah..." the boy panicked, not liking how he was interrupted, "I was going to uh..." he let out a sigh, losing pretty much all the confidence he mustered moments ago. "I was going to ask what we do next in the story..."

"I'm not quite sure," responded a semi-disappointed Wendy. This disappointment going unnoticed by the flame mage due to his own disappointment in himself. "The next thing that's supposed to happen is you getting in a fight with Tybalt, or whoever Tybalt is here-"

"Erza," Romeo shivered.

"Yikes," Wendy shivered as well, then gave a nervous smile, "Well, at least it's not the _real_ Erza. And this is a fight that you're supposed to win."

"Yeah... still not looking forward to it."

"Well it that doesn't happen until the afternoon anyways, and it still looks like it's morning, so..." the bluenette gave a confused expression, "What _do_ we do now?"

Romeo put his fingers to his chin in order to do a thinking pose. "Hmm... we _are_ in a completely new world... and it seems like we have some free time on our hands," He looked to the girl with a slightly mischievous grin, "How about me and my new 'wife', go exploring a bit?"

She smiled with a faint blush at the "wife" bit, but her tone did suggest some nervousness when she said, "I don't know, we don't exactly know what's here..."

"When has that stopped us before? Remember when we went exploring in Magnolia Forest, and we found that waterfall with the little cave behind it?"

"How could I forget?" Wendy smirked and chuckled a little, "You freaked out because of a rock in the cave and fell in the water."

"It was **dark**! It looked like a skull!" Romeo shouted defensively, then regained his grin. "Anyways, you in?"

"Hmm... I'm still not quite sure we should... What if we mess something up?"

" **Eh, do whatever you want,"** the narrator uncaringly spoke up, startling the children, **"As long as neither of you get arrested or killed you'll probably be fine"**

"You see! Nothin' to worry about!" Romeo exclaimed.

Wendy sweat-dropped. "That wasn't exactly reassuring, but..." The bluenette began to think this over, and realizing she'd probably never have an opportunity like this again, she excitedly stated, "Okay, let's go."

"Great! So where would you like to go first, m'lady?" The young fire mage bowed as he said this, extending a hand to his long-time crush and hoping his bow was hiding his reddened cheeks.

"M'lady?" Wendy questioned as her own cheeks became tinted with pink.

"Yeah," Romeo got back up and gave her a confused look, "Aren't you technically my 'wife' now? Isn't this how a husband's supposed to refer to their wife in 'ye olden days'?" He said jokingly.

Wendy giggled a little. "I don't think that was ever mentioned in the book."

"Oh well... can't blame a guy for trying." The boy sheepishly admitted. "So, where to?"

"I think I saw a marketplace on the way here."

"You know anything you buy here won't come with us when we go back, right?"

"I know, but we can still check stuff out!" Wendy cried with all the childlike excitement she'd managed to keep since she was twelve. Romeo was reluctant, but Wendy pulled out her ultimate weapon. It was the thing that could bring any man, dragon slayer, and especially him, to their knees: The puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

It took about twelve seconds for Romeo to cave, and he's not sure if he should be ashamed because he's not even dating her yet but he's already whipped, or proud because it's a new personal best. "Okay." he said.

"Great!" Wendy smiled as she grabbed Romeo's hand and dragged him to where she'd seen the market earlier, all while he's blushing and thinking, _'She's holding my hand! She's holding my hand!'_

" **Oh, why are you going on about this now? You've already kissed** ** _twice!_** **Btw only you can hear me now so respond in your thoughts."**

 _'It's_ because _both those times we were just acting-'_

" **Some 'acting',"** the narrator chuckled.

 _'-but this isn't. She's_ actually _holding my hand!'_

" **And dragging you down a street. By the way she's about to stop in a moment so try not to trip."**

 **Romeo's POV:**

Pretty much the second he said that, Wendy stopped. And the second she did, I tripped, and fell.

Onto her.

Cliche much?

"Sorry!" I immediately apologized. Our faces were only inches apart. Hers, and probably mine, were a bright red. Though, I was thinking about how pretty she looked with a blush was probably only making my face redder.

"It's okay." she replied, a little flustered. A few seconds must have passed before she said, "Ah, Romeo...?"

"Huh, oh right," Snapping out of my minor daze, I got back up and extended my hand to help her up. She took it and began to dust herself off. It didn't look like either of us were hurt, but I still had to check. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, then chuckled, "And here I thought _I_ was the clumsy one."

She took about two steps before her foot caught on a rock and she fell again with a (cute) little 'Kya!'

I couldn't help but smirk at the irony. "You _are_ the clumsy one," I said as I helped her up again, this time with a cute pout on her face. (Dammit! Why won't she stop being cute!? Does she _know_ she's doing this?!)

We both decided to walk around the place and check stuff out. It turned out that this was the same market where I saw that knife. I wondered if they still had it, but figured _'Why wouldn't they? This is a dream.'_ Then I figured, _'If this is a dream, why do I even need a knife?'_ Though, these thoughts didn't really last long as we kept moving from merchant to merchant. And admittedly I wasn't really paying attention that much to the stuff they had. I was more paying attention to the blue-haired girl in front of me, currently staring at some of the old timey jewelry with wide-eyed interest. I noticed she seemed particularly interested in a certain piece before moving telling the man at the table she was just looking and moving on. Then I looked to where she was staring before.

It was a silver necklace with a sapphire on it, and wrapped around the sapphire was a little silver dragon.

I walked up to the merchant and pointed to the necklace. "How much for this?" I asked.

"Is it for the girl over there?" he questioned back, pointing to Wendy, "Doth she be your girlfriend?"

"It's... complicated." I responded. (Well, it _was_. Right now she's sort of my best friend/love interest/pretend wife.) "Anyways how much?"

"400,0000 jewels."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I don't have that kind of money! At least, not in real life. But here...?

I dug through my pockets, and was surprised at what I found.

I was rich!

" **Of course you're rich!"** the narrator shouted. Though, since I'm kind of getting used to it by now, I didn't really jump. **"Your apart of a noble family! One of the** ** _highest_** **ranking noble families, I might add. So of course you're rich."**

"I'll take it!" I said as I slammed down the money and grabbed the necklace, too excited from my discovery to really care what the narrator was saying. Then I went to go find Wendy as the merchant said, "Thank you. Come again."

She was over by some guy who looked like he was selling chickens. **(A/N: Idk what people actually sold during this era, soooo I pretty much just went "fuck it, chickens")** She didn't seem to notice me as I came up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eep!"she squealed as she jumped and turned around, once again adding to the list of cute things she's done today. "Romeo, don't scare me like that!" she scolded with a fake pout and her hands on her hips. (The cute list just gets bigger and bigger)

"Sorry," I chuckled, only really half meaning it. "I saw you looking at that dragon necklace over there."

"Yeah," she shyly admitted, "But it's kind of pointless to buy something I can't even keep."

"So... you don't want this, then?" I dangled the necklace from my fingers. Her eyes widened and she let out a slight gasp as she saw the charm. "And here I'd thought you would've liked it. Oh well, I guess I'll just put it back." I began to turn around and pretend like I was walking away.

"Wait!" she stopped me, a questioning look in her eyes. "You got that... for me?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

I probably should've figured she'd question it. _I_ was the one who said buying stuff would be pointless. "'Cause you wanted it, and I figured you should have it." was my answer. "Even if it's only temporary, we should still make the most of this situation."

Maybe she was about to question me some more, but instead she took the pendant and smiled. "Thank you, Romeo. Can you um, help me put it on?"

"Sure." I said. She handed the necklace back to me and turned around, lowering her hood so I could put it around her neck.

After it was on (with only some minor technical difficulties) she turned back around and asked, "How does it look?"

"Beautiful," I said dreamily, cheeks only slightly burning. She blushed at the complement, and said "Thank you."

She put her hood back up, and as we re-began to walk around the market, she seemed to try to slip her hand into mine. I accepted and took this as a good sign. "Wen-"

"Romeo!"

 _'Gah! What now?'_ I looked over to the source of the voice, and honestly wasn't surprised that it was _this guy_ who obliviously interrupted something. "Ah, hi Natvolio!" I said with a fake smile as I let go of Wendy's hand and waved.

"Hello, cousin!" the pinkette said with his usual grin. "Fancy meeting you here. Art thou out for a mid-morning stroll?"

"Um, sure, so if I could get back to it..."

"Oh, who's this?" Natvolio questioned as he noticed Wendy, who was partially covering her face under her hood. The older flame mage then put his arm around my neck. "Ah, back at it again, I see," he whispered with wink and a smirk. "Sorry to interrupt, but please tell me the name of this new beauty before I depart."

"Uh..."

" **He's actually one of the people who find out. It's never depicted when, so I guess it's going to be now."**

"This is Wendiet," I hesitantly stated as I gestured over to her. She gave a small smile and waved.

He looked at me with pure shock and half whisper-half shouted, "Of the Marvellets?!" He let go of me and stared me right in the face. "When I said 'don't date the niece of the heads of our sworn enemies', that did _not_ mean you should start dating their daughter!"

"Well, we're not exactly dating..."

Natvolio sighed calmly. "Ah, that's a relief."

I held up my hand to show the little silver band on it to him. "We're married."

Silence.

He blinked at me. Once. Twice. Three times. By the fourth time it looked like the words sunk in. "What."

"Yeah, and if you could keep this a secret... that'd be great..."

"Wha- but- wha-?" the fire dragon stammered.

I guess Wendy figured I was kind of struggling with this, which I was, (Hey, I prefer to fight monsters, not act), so she decided to come over and help. "Please keep this a secret for us. He is the love of my life, and I wish to stay by his side. Neither one of us care for our families' rivalry."

Even I was convinced with the way she said that. But all that was probably just acting for the story... right? The whole "family rivalry" thing was, definitely. But for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling she said the first part a bit differently. Yeah, I know I was about to tell her I liked her twice now, but I still didn't want to get my hopes up. I had to be prepared for the rejection when it probably came.

But still... with her saying that... and wanting to hold hands (the second time. Not when she dragged me like a rag doll)... and the fact that she actually seemed _okay_ with kissing me _..._

Okay, yes, there was still the chance I was reading too much into it, but at this point my hopes basically skyrocketed. It was hard to keep the smile off my face just so I wouldn't look like a weirdo in front of Natvolio and especially Wendy, who were just about done with their conversation.

"Very well then, I'll be off," said Natvolio as he _finally_ decided to take his leave. "Ta-ta."

"Well, he's gone," I smirked, "How much time do you think we have left?"

Wendy looked up to the sun with her hand shading her eyes. "Hmm... probably at least another hour or so."

"So do you want to do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Hm..." I once again went into my little thinker pose, then slammed a fist into my opposite hand as I got an idea.

* * *

Alright so I figured out the perfect way and place to tell her. I saw it when I was climbing up Wendy's balcony last night. Not only was it away from basically everything, meaning we were _alone_ and there would (hopefully) be _no more interruption,_ but it also reminded me of one of the places Wendy told me about in her stories with her and Grandine. (I also couldn't help but wonder if the place was actually created _from_ her memories, but honestly that was more stuff to worry about later)

The walk was fairly short. It was only a little distance from the Marvellet mansion. Along the way we just talked about what we'd done after I left her yesterday. I told her about bald Laxus in a dress, to which she smiled and tried to hold back a giggle as she pictured it. She told me how she prepared for the wedding, trying on different dresses and stuff. I couldn't help but smile. She always went all out even when she didn't need to. We both talked about how the narrator could be helpful at some times, and an annoying prick at others (okay, obviously being Wendy she didn't use the word "prick", or really any other offensive language, but I could tell she was thinking it).

As we approached the place I asked Wendy if I could cover her eyes. She asked why she couldn't cover her own eyes, and I told her it's because I knew she'd peek if she did. Wendy pouted a little, but agreed.

When we reached the place I removed my hands from her eyes. She brought her hands to her mouth to cover her gasp as she looked at the sight before her. That sight being a set of twin waterfalls flowing into the lake we were looking at from atop a nearby hill. Even with the flow from the falls, the water still managed to create an almost-perfect mirror, making it look like the sky itself was inside of the lake.

"Romeo..." she whispered awe-struck after a few minutes, "It's beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"I saw it as I was climbing up to your balcony. It reminded me of one of your Grandine stories, so I figured you would've liked seeing it."

"Like it? Romeo, I love it!" she shouted, then suddenly hugged me which caught me off guard. "Thank you."

"N-no problem," I managed to stutter out. She got off of me and said a shy 'sorry' for the surprise hug. I told her it was fine, and we continued to look at the lake and running waterfalls.

"You know, there was another reason I brought you here..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how else to say it, so I'll just say it." I took a deep breath, and prepared to say the words I'd been keeping bottled up pretty much since I met her. "Wendy, I-"

"Wendiet!"

You. Have got. To be. Fucking. _Kidding me!_

The Lucy-nurse came running up to us, looking like she ran the entire distance from the mansion to here.

"Wendiet," the nurse repeated in a huff, "Your mother requests thy presence at the mansion straight away."

"Very well," Wendy replied, then turned back to me, "What were you going to say?"

"I-it's nothing..." Can't really say it _now_! Not with the nurse here.

"Oh," she said, and I detected a twinge of disappointment. "Well, okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, both she and the nurse left in a hurry, leaving me pissed off and kicking rocks.

" **Well, it's your own fault for taking your sweet-ass time with it."**

"Shut up!" I shouted, too angry to even be surprised or startled, "How would _you_ tell a girl you liked her?!"

" **Technically I'm a voice. I just sound male. No actually gender. And I don't actually have emotions, either. And while I'll admit taking her here was a nice touch, next time try for something a bit shorter distance when you have a time limit."**

"Hrmph," I 'hrmph'ed, crossing my arms.

" **Look, be pouty and think of new ways to screw up later. Right now** ** _you_** **have a place to be as well."**

"Where...?"

" **Did you forget that you had a fight?"**

It took me a couple minutes, but eventually I remembered what "he" was talking about.

"Oh... crap..."

* * *

 **Extra-long extra-special chapter just for you! I hope this'll make up for the lack of updating.**

 **This was betaed by BarelyProdigies**

 **Be sure to tell me what you thought of this in the reviews! Even if you hated it, but only if it's constructive criticism (flames are fed to Natsu). Not only does it help me do better, but it also makes me say "Shit! People are actually reading this! Better get back to writing!"**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wendy's POV:**

Whatever Romeo was trying to tell me, it didn't seem like nothing. Oh well, he can say whatever it is when he's ready. Right now I have other things to worry about.

Like what could be so important that it requires me being basically _dragged_ back to my house.

When we got to the mansion's main room I was met with the smiling faces of Carla, Happy, who I assumed was playing my dad in this, and... Mest...

Did I miss something when I read this?

"Aye! There be my fair daughter, Wendiet!" said the blue neko, now confirming my suspicions of his role _and_ that my parents were both cats. "Come hither. We have much to discuss."

"It seems so..." I nervously said as I approached him. "What is it... father?"

"I'm sure you're acquainted with Count Mestis." Happy raised his paw to gesture to the scarred man.

"M'lady," Mestis said as he bent down and kissed the back of my hand, causing me to back away a bit.

"Yes, I am. Uhm, father... what is the meaning of this?"

"You are to be married off to Count Mestis this Thursday." Happy said, as if commenting the weather.

" _Eh?_ " I said, in shock.

Of course I knew that 'Juliet' was supposed to marry 'Count Paris'... or in my case, 'Mestis'...but this never happened! What's going on?! Who or what is changing this story?! **(A/N: ME! But telling you that would break the fourth wall, so...)**

"Uhm, father, are you sure you don't want to take some more time to consider this?"

"Nay. It has already been decided."

"Wendiet, dear," asked a concerned Carla, "Are you unhappy with this arrangement?"

"We could make it sooner if you'd like"

"No!" I shouted, "I mean, no. Thursday's fine." I gave them a fake smile, which it seems like they bought.

"Aye. Count Mestis, art thou happy with this arrangement?"

"Why, I wish Thursday were today." the Count answered.

"Aye! Then it's settled!" the blue neko happily (no pun intended) said. "You shall be wed to Count Mestis this Thursday. I suggest you start making preparations now."

"Very well, father."

"You may leave now, Mestis."

"Very well." Mest said as he began to leave, giving one final bow before doing so. "Until Thursday, m'lady."

Maybe Romeo was right about that "m'lady" thing...

After he left, my 'parents' (probably not going to get used to cats being my parents... Even though my actual mother's a dragon) went back to their daily activities. Meanwhile I returned to my room with the nurse. A look of worry was spread across her face. Though, it was probably because I was already 'married', and not what I'm worried about.

"The date wasn't supposed to be changed until after Ty- _Erbalt's_ death," I whispered to myself as I looked over the balcony, "But that couldn't have happened yet. They didn't seem upset."

I looked up into the clear blue sky, "I wonder how that's going, anyways."

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

Everything was going great. Well, Gray died, Natsu's cursing in Latin, and I'm in the middle of a sword fight and just remembered I don't know how to use a sword. But other than that... Great!

"Have at thee, scoundrel!"

Did I also mention I was fighting Erza?

And here I thought maybe we could skip this part.

* * *

 ** _Ten Minutes Earlier:_**

 _I was walking to my next scene in this story, which I had a feeling could be my last. I kept being told that I win this fight, and that this Erza doesn't actually have the sword-skills of the Erza back in the real world._

 _Still really doesn't help._

 _Not when this Erza at least has_ some _sword experience to my zero experience with a blade._

 _I see Erbalt with Graycutio and Natvolio up ahead. Maybe I can sneak past them..._

" _Well, peace be with you sir: here comes my man."_

 _Or not._

 _Erbalt had already spotted me. Oddly enough, she looked exactly like she did when she played Prince Frederick. Except she wasn't a stuttering mess. Which I really would have preferred. Because with the look she's giving me, well, let's just say, if looks could kill... I'd be six feet under._

 _I went up to join Natvolio and Graycutio as the swordswoman continued to death-glare me._

" _Your man?" Natvolio questioned, "I do not see him in your livery. How dare you call a Conboltugue your man!"_

" _Romeo!" Erbalt shouted, completely ignoring the pinkette and pointing her sword mere inched from my face, "The hate I bear thee can afford no better term than this: Thou art a villain."_

 _I used a single finger to remove the sword from my face. I was sweating bullets as I stuttered out, "V-villain? Me? No, no... pretty sure you got the wrong guy."_

" _Nonsense! Thou cannot excuse thy injuries thou hast done onto me! Therefore turn and draw!" The sword was now back in my face._

 _I once again lowered it with my finger. "Look, I never injured you. From my perspective, I kinda just met you. So let's go our separate ways. Deal?"_

" ** _What happened to you Fairy Tail mages and always_** ** _wanting_** ** _to get into a fight?"_**

'I don't do pointless fights.'

" ** _That guild brawl."_** _the voice drawled,_ **_"Any of them."_**

'Those are... different. Anyways, as far as I know, neither I nor the character 'Romeo', have done anything to her. She's just mad because of my name. Maybe we could just talk it out and be friends?'

" ** _Wow... that blue haired girl has_** **really** ** _rubbed off on you. But I suppose you trying to avoid this fight so far is a good thing. I know you haven't gotten this far in the book yet, but that's what Romeo actually does. Except, he does it because Tybalt's now family and not because he's a coward."_**

'Not a coward!' _I thought with an annoyed tone_ 'I just don't want to pointlessly fight someone _just because_ I'm from one family and she's from another! Isn't that what this story's about anyways!? The two families coming together?'

" ** _Yes. But certain, 'stuff', has to happen first. Like this."_**

" _Oh calm, vile submission!" Graycutio spat on the ground, "Will you walk this way?"_

" _What do you want with me?" questioned Erbalt._

" _Good king of cats, just one of your nine lives." the ice mage smugly said, "You have one to spare, with eight to use hereafter."_

 _Erbalt was silent._

" _What?" Gray continued to taunt, "Do you dither to draw your sword?"_

 _Ya know, Gray, if this were the real Erza... you'd be dead now._

" _Make haste or I will pluck you ere it's out." Gray said as he drew his sword._

 _It looked like the red head was no longer aiming her anger at me, and was now aiming it towards Gray. And if I was completely honest with myself, I was a little relieved._

" _I am for you." Erbalt said as she redrew her sword._

" ** _The two combatants looked at each other with a killing intent in their eyes. Yet, Romeo knew that for him and Wendiet to be together, he would have to stop this fight. No matter the cost."_**

'Do I _have_ to?'

" ** _Yes"_**

" _Guys," I started, "Let's all just calm down, and put away the sharp stabby things."_

" _Come, sir," Graycutio said, still glaring at Erbalt and ignoring me, "Are you ready?"_

 _Erbalt was the first to move. She did a horizontal slash aimed at Gray's chest, and Gray jumped back, narrowly dodging it. He then swung his sword at her, and she intercepted it with her own, they kept going back and forth, taking swings at each other but neither of their swords hit anything except their opponent's._

 _I kept shouting at them to stop, but they refused to listen. Eventually, I got so pissed. I pretty much had what I would qualify as one of my worst ideas to this date._

 _I drew my own sword._

" _Enough!" I shouted as I brought their crossed blades down with my own sword. "Graycutio, I'll have to ask you to-"_

 _My eyes were the size of dinner plates as I was unable to finish my sentence. A stream of red was flowing from the black-haired mages chest. Behind me, I saw Count Erbalt pull out her sword with a smirk to let Graycutio fall to the ground. He then ran off._

" _I am hurt," the recently shish-kabobed man weakly stated, "And Erbalt is gone without a wound to bear."_

" _Page!" Natvolio shouted to some random guy I hadn't even noticed but I guess was with them, "Go to the house and get a surgeon." The random guy ran off, and Natvolio ran up to the dying Gray and held him. "Are you hurt?"_

" _'Tis but a scratch," Gray coughed up some blood, "But 'tis enough it'll serve. Look for me tomorrow, and you'll find me a grave man."_

 _Graycutio was now mustering up as much of a glare that he could manage in this state and aimed it at me. "Why the devil did you come between us?! He stabbed me under your arm! To hell with the Conboltugues! To hell with the Marvellets! To hell with your war which has stolen my days..." He began to cough some more. "A plague on both your houses!"_

 _With some final gasps and coughs of blood, Graycutio finally fell limp in the fire dragon's arms._

" _He's dead." Natvolio whispered, "His gallant spirit, is now with the heavens."_

 _I sighed. This was a reason to fight. Whether they're the real ones or these fictional ones, it doesn't matter. You don't mess with my friends. And you definitely don't take their lives._

" _Natvolio, stay here," I instructed, and I ran after Erbalt, completely ignoring the pinkette's request for me to stop._

" _Oi! Erbalt!"_

* * *

That pretty much catches us up to now. We were in some abandoned church slashing away at each other. The fight had been going for a good couple minutes now. I've just barely been managing to dodge this red-headed demon's attacks or block them with my sword, but I knew it couldn't last.

I managed to block yet another sword slash.

"C'mon!" Erbalt shouted, "Fight back! What cowardice is this? Running into a fight yet not offering a single strike."

I took her up on that challenge, and attempted to strike her leg. Unfortunately, she managed to dodge and took a swing at my chest, cutting my shirt and leaving a small gash in my chest.

"Augh!" I cried in both pain and frustration.

" **You know, I could help."**

 _'How?!'_

" **Simple. Duck then swing at her legs."**

 _'Wha-?'_

I couldn't even finish that thought as Erbalt took a swing at my head and I ducked. Then I took the narrators advice and did a horizontal slash at her legs. She managed to jump, but not soon enough as she now had a gash on her ankle.

"Gagh!" Erza winced as she landed on her cut foot, then looked back at me. "You shall pay for that, fiend!"

She ran back up to me with her sword raised and prepared to bring it down.

" **Side-step left then slash."**

I did exactly that. I stepped to the left and swung my sword. The red head was just barely able to deflect with her own sword and it looked like _she_ was struggling now.

She pushed away my sword and sent me stumbling back a bit. I regained my footing and our swords collided once again.

"Romeo!" I could hear Natvolio's voice call to me, but I was too focused on the fight, "Cousin! I am here!"

I kept swinging at Erza's sword and not paying attention to the other flame mage. Erbalt, on the other hand, seemed to be getting rather annoyed.

"Be gone with you!" she shouted, her eyes darting between me and him, "This is between the two of-"

She never finished that thought. And she never will.

Once again, my eyes became dinner plates as I saw that same stream of red now running down Erza's chest. Only this time it was my sword that caused it.

I dropped the blade to the floor and backed away slowly. The once noble countess fell to the ground with a soft _thud._

"I-I killed someone..."

"What art thou doing?" Natvolio shouted at me, "Get out of here!"

And I ran for the hills.

* * *

 **So... character deaths. Finally getting into the "tragedy" part of this romantic-tragedy. This story'll still be humor, or at least I'll try for it, but now it'll have some darker elements as well.**

 **Romeo killed someone! Yes technically it's a fictional person but still! And with the face of one of his friends! How will he deal with that? And if he doesn't know what happens from this point on, how will he deal with the ending?**

 **And, that scene at the beginning never happened in the original. What does this mean? Will there be other changes to the story?**

 **These questions and more will be answered next time, on _Romeo & Wendiet._**

 **This was beta-ed by BarelyProdigies.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wendy's POV:**

I was back on my balcony overlooking the Marvellet Orchard, waiting for the nurse to show so we could do the next scene. I kept wondering how Romeo was doing. His fight with Erbalt should be over now, but the narrator wouldn't tell me anything. Just to be patient. But I was getting tired of that.

I also kept thinking about what happened when I came home. Sure, Juliet was supposed to marry Paris on Thursday anyways. But still, that happened earlier than it should've, and I shouldn't even have been _there_ for it. So why did that happen?

Maybe I'm overthinking it. Not like it was an important change.

So now I'm just here waiting, alone with my thoughts...

" **Meanwhile, unaware of the travesty that has happened in the city, Wendiet stood upon her balcony. Waiting for the night to come and her lover's return."**

And him.

"Why are you narrating now?" I asked, hoping to hide my pink face from the 'lovers' comment.

" **A: It's my job. B: You seem like you need something to do."**

"But all you said I was doing was waiting."

" ** _But,_** **Juliet** ** _did_** **have some lines while she was waiting."** he said in a tone that seemed to be hinting at something.

I ignored it and figured _'Why not?'_

It took a few minutes to remember everything that Juliet'd said during this part. Let's see... It was about Romeo's beauty (blushing), how he'd make the heaven's more beautiful if he were cut into little stars (more blushing), and waiting for nighttime to come so he would return and we would- (Blushing intensified)

"I'm not saying _t-that!"_ I shouted at the narrator.

" **Why not? It'll help pass the time. And besides, I thought these were just lines in a play?"** he teased.

"They are, but-"

" **And it's not like you haven't thought about it before."**

"Wha-?! Bu-! Uh-!" I barely stutter out, "N-no I haven't!"

" **Right."** he said sarcastically, **"Then explain the nosebleed."**

"Huh?"

It turned out I was too busy being embarrassed (and, _maybe,_ thinking about _... that_ ) to notice the slight trickle running down my face, which I quickly wiped away. "Uhm, it was from... allergies."

" **Sure."**

I see why Romeo thinks this guy is annoying. I walk back into my room, trying to get rid of all the mental images currently racing through my head.

Trying not to think about Romeo, sneaking up to my bedroom under the cover of night...

… him reaching the top of the balcony, our eyes meeting before we're locked in a passionate kiss...

… slowly, we'd move back into the bedroom. He'd lay me down on the bed and-

"Wendiet!"

"Kya!" I scream as I look right into the face of Nurse Lucy. I realized I was somehow on the floor now, and my nosebleed had gotten a lot worse.

"Oh thank heavens!" the nurse sighed, before frantically asking "What happened to you, dear? Why, when I came in, here you were on the floor! And with so much blood on your face! I thought you were dead!"

" **Nope. That's next act."**

"I'm fine, nurse." I said trying to calm her. "I must have been more exhausted from not getting enough sleep last night than I realized and passed out."

"But what about the blood?"

"Maybe I landed on my nose and it started bleeding?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Perhaps." The nurse didn't seem sure, but I guess she was willing to accept it. She even went up to hug me. "Oh! I'm just glad you're alive! Especially with the news!"

"What news?" I asked, already knowing but acting like I didn't.

"Erbalt's dead!" nurse Lucy shouted melodramatically, "And Romeo! 'Tis Romeo who slew him himself!"

Even though I knew this happened in the book, something about these words still shocked me. I hadn't really given Romeo's fight much thought. I just knew he had to win and Erbalt and whoever was playing Mercutio would die. I didn't actually think about the fact Romeo'd have to _kill_ her.

Or, more like, I didn't _want_ to until she reminded me.

"How could this happen?" I ask with a tear streaming down my face. How could Romeo, _my Romeo,_ kill someone?

"I know not," the nurse answered sadly, "All I know is, 'tis he who shed Erbalt's blood, and 'tis he who was banished."

It takes a few seconds for this to settle in, but finally I said, "Nurse, bring him to me, please. I need to see him." I had to hear this from him.

"But he has killed your-"

"Nurse, please."

"Very well," she finally agreed, "He's hidden himself away at Friar Laxence's cell. I'll retrieve him now."

She was about to leave, but I stopped her. "Nurse, wait."

"What is it, dear?"

I took of the dragon necklace and gave it to her, "Bring this to him. Bring it to him so he can bring it back."

"Okay," she said, then left.

" **And so, the nurse left on Wendiet's request, to bring back her husband so her wedding's day, may end with a wedding's night."**

"Th-that's not what I asked for!"

" **Eh,"** the voice uncaringly said, **"Close enough."**

* * *

 **Romeo's POV:**

Well, my life is just great.

I'm freaking out because I just killed someone with the face of my comrade!

I just learned I'm going to be banished from the narrator!

I'm still in this _goddamn story!_

And now, _I have no idea what the fuck to do!_ And the one person who can help me with all of this is probably _afraid_ of me!

"What have I done?" I whisper to myself, huddled up in a corner of Friar Laxence's cell after the narrator told me to go there.

"Romeo," called the Friar, "Disaster follows you like a pack of loyal dogs. You must be truly married to calamity."

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me the prince's punishment." I just wanted this scene over. The narrator already told me what happens.

The Friar told me I was banished, like the narrator said he would. Next I'm supposed to do some spiel on that being worse than death, then the nurse comes in and will give me Wendy's ring and tell me to go to her. Then what? What will she think of me now that I've done, _this?_

"I should just be dead. No way she'll want to see me after this."

"Romeo, don't say that!" Friar Laxence scolded, "Prince Gildarts has been most generous with your punishment. I say that you should accept the Prince's pity as a gift."

"Yeah, but who cares about pity when Wendy probably thinks I'm some kind of monster?" I snap at the Friar.

I bury my head in my arms and drown out whatever the Friar was trying to say to me. He didn't stop talking until there was a knock at the door. The nurse.

"Go, Romeo," I heard the friar say, "Hide thyself in my study."

With a groan I got up and ran in the direction he was pointing in until I reached the room. From there, I could vaguely make out what they were saying.

"Ah, welcome, nurse."

"Oh, holy friar, please tell me, where is my lady's lord? Where is Romeo?"

"Over in my chamber, with his own tears made drunk."

"Ah. My own mistress is the same. She weeps and blubbers, blubbers and weeps."

Wait.

Wendy was crying? _Was it for real?_ I thought, _Or was she acting for the story?_

"Nurse," I greet the blonde as I exit the study, "You're talking about Wendiet?"

"Yes."

"Why was she crying?" I ask, fearing the answer a little.

"She wishes for you to see her."

"She does?" I asked surprised, "Does she... does she think I'm a killer?"

"She says nothing, sir," the nurse sadly replied, "All she wishes is for you to go to her." The nurse reaches into her pocket and pulls something out. "And that you bring her this."

I looked at the object in her hand.

It was the dragon necklace.

I stared at it as I recalled our conversation on the way to the lake.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _We had gotten about halfway to the lake where I wanted to confess to her. Soon I'd have to cover her eyes so she doesn't ruin the surprise by seeing it too early._

 _So far we've been catching up on what we've done in the play. I honestly can't believe she went through an entire drawer of dresses just for that tiny wedding. Heh, that's my Wendy._

" _Hey, why did you buy me this necklace?" she suddenly re-brought up._

" _I thought I already told you," I said, "because you wanted it."_

" _But you know I can't keep it."_

" _Then enjoy it while you have it."_

" _Yeah, you're right," she agrees, "Heh, guess I can't go losing it then, huh?"_

" _You'd better not." I say in a mock threat, "You know how much that thing cost me?"_

" _You mean how much_ dream _money?"_

" _Yeah! I'm not going to tell you how much it cost, never do that on a gift. But if I got you another one of those, I think I'd have to start looking for a dream_ _job_ _!" She giggled a little at my fake rant._

" _Well, don't worry. I'm not going to lose this one. But if I do," she looked over to me and gave me one of her bright smiles, "Promise me you'll bring it back."_

* * *

 ** _Back to the Present:_**

"Please," the nurse begged, "Go to her chamber and comfort her."

I took the necklace in hand and nodded. When we were just out the door, I heard the Friar shout, "Romeo, be sure to leave before sunrise. Head to Mantua. We'll try to blaze your marriage, reconcile your friends, and beg pardon with the Prince."

"Thanks, Friar." I say as I leave.

* * *

I was halfway up the vines that led to Wendy's room. Honestly, climbing these things isn't getting any easi-

Is that a fucking ladder? **(A/N: In the original play version of Wendy's scene in this chapter, the nurse brought a rope ladder meant for Romeo to have easy access to Juliet's room (Shakespeare nurse= ultimate wingman). Since I had Wendy faint from... exhaustion... the nurse dropped the ladder and it was never mentioned. But, since it was in the play, it is in here.)**

I hopped right onto the ladder and grinned as I no longer had to use these damn vines to climb. I made it to the top, where I was greeted by Wendy's smiling face.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the ladder until you got halfway up?"

"No, of course I did," I tried to lie, "I just... wanted to get in a good work out."

"So why'd you stop halfway up?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Working out's overrated." I shrugged.

"You'll end up like Droy with that attitude."

I laughed a little at the idea. "Don't want that."

"No, we don't."

" **You two done flirting?"**

"Gaugh!/Kya!" me and Wendy scream at the same time, "We're not flirting!"

" **Yeah, right."** the narrator says, then I strangely hear what sounds like someone opening a newspaper and drinking coffee.

There was an awkward silence after that. Neither of us were looking at each other. Finally, I decided to break the silence with the thing that's been on my mind since I was at the Friar's.

"You're not... afraid of me?" I ask nervously, "After I killed Erbalt?"

She let out a sigh. "No, Romeo, I'm not. It was something you had to do for the sake of the story."

"But I didn't _know_ that at the time!" I screamed, "I just did it without thinking!"

"Romeo, calm down." she grabbed both my shoulders, "The narrator told me about your fight. From the sounds of it, the way you killed Erbalt was an accident. She got distracted, and you got in a lucky swing. Even if that hadn't happened, you still would have had to kill her. Otherwise she would have killed you. And I'd rather have you alive than some dream entity."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. I'm just happy your here."

I looked at her for a few seconds, then pulled her in for a hug, which seemed to have surprised her as she let out a small 'eep!'

"Thanks, Wen."

"N-no problem," she stutters out, then gets over her shock and returns my hug.

"You know, technically, this means that you beat Erza."

"Hey, yeah! It does!" I say excitedly as I let her go and start jabbing my thumb at myself. "I, Romeo Conbolt, have beaten the mighty 'Titania' Erza Scarlet, greatest swordfighter in all of Fiore, in a swordfight!"

"Now just wait 'til I tell her."

My little celebration died instantly after she said that, and I pretty much went to groveling on my knees.

"Please don't! Please please please please please! I want to _live!"_

"Just kidding." she giggled, and I watched her go back into the room.

All while I only had one thought.

 _'Forget Erza. With everything_ _ **she**_ _does to my heart, I'm pretty sure_ _ **she'll**_ _be the death of me.'_

* * *

 **Oh Romeo, you have no idea.**

 **I had fun writing this one. Not that I don't with all of my chapters, but with this one I got to play with a lot of things. Like a perverted narrator bringing out a perverted Wendy. And I got to do more things to make Romeo suffer, which is always nice.**

 **Btw, there will not be a lemon in this. This will stay rated T.**

 **If you thought the stuff I had Wendy do was too perverted, remember this: In the** ** _actual play_** **, Juliet,** ** _the fourteen year old,_** **not sixteen like I've made Wendy,** ** _fourteen,_** **spent the** ** _entire first part_** **of the scene** ** _, talking about how she wanted to get laid,_** **and then after the nurse came in and told her about Tybalt's death and Romeo's banishment,** ** _complaining that she was going to die a virgin_** **. So, while my Juliet may have** ** _thought_** **about some stuff, at least she had** ** _the correct. Fricken'. Priorities!_**

 ** _*_** **sigh*Okay, I'll get off my little soap box now. I'm criticizing a play written long ago by a dead guy.**

 **And, if you think I'm lying about any of that, look it up yourself. Act 3 Scene 2. Go ahead. Look it up for yourself and tell me I'm wrong.**

 ***now I actually get off the soapbox***

 **This was beta-ed by BarelyProdigies. He's also a writer, so go check out some of his stuff.**

 **Thank you for reading! Fave and follow if you enjoyed it and haven't already. And, regardless of whether you liked it or hated it, leave a review! I always like to hear your opinions! Constructive criticism is okay, just no flames. Flames are fed to Natsu.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Romeo's POV (Next Day):**

Nyerf... ugh... *yawn*... Wha...? I feel sunlight on my eyes. Is it morning? Ugggggghhhhhhh! I don't wanna get up! I'm too comfy! And for whatever reason my bed smells really... really nice...

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

Uh... *yawn*... Is it morning? I can feel the sun on my eyes. Didn't Carla close the curtains last night? Whatever. A few more minutes can't hurt. For some reason, my bed is really... really warm...

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Romeo was the first to open his eyes, and he was greeted with the sight of his blue haired best friend, sleeping contently as can be, his arm wrapped around her. _'Huh, Wendy's in my bed...'_

Then Wendy's eyes fluttered open, and her brown eyes looked right into the fire mage's still-sleepy dark-green ones. _'Oh, I slept with Romeo...'_

They both shrugged it off in their still somewhat drowsy states and tried going back to sleep. A few seconds past. Then their eyes shot wide open, and you could almost hear the sound of glass breaking.

 _'Ehhhhhhh?! WENDY?!/ROMEO?!'_

The two mages sprang away from each other as though the other one was made of fire, which is what their faces felt like (and if there had been magic in this world, Romeo might have _actually_ caught on fire). Wendy managed to land on one side of the surprisingly large bed, but was still hyperventilating a little. Romeo on the other hand wasn't quite as lucky. He landed on the very edge of the bed and ended up falling to the floor with a hard _thud_ , yanking a most of the blankets with him.

As soon as the blankets were gone and Wendy realized they both still had clothes on, she breathed a sigh of relief (and, _minor,_ disappointment). She then started looking around and realized she wasn't in her room in Fairy Hills, or Romeo's room for that matter (She'd been there a few times to play video games on his Lacri-U, with the door _open_ mind you). As she recalled the events of the past day, Romeo recovered from his fall, so he could start _his_ panic attack now.

"Uh, Wendy?" Romeo groaned as he got up, still a little dazed. "EH?! Wendy?! What are you doing here?!" Romeo started freaking out, "I-! Did we-!? I'm _so_ sorry! I-! Crap! Natsu's gonna kill me! Erza's gonna kill me! Carla's gonna kill me!-"

"Romeo!" Wendy shouted as the boy continued to list the people who were going to kill him. It was a surprisingly long list to the girl. Just how many people were protective of her?

"-My dad's gonna kill me! Laxus's gonna kill me! Gajeel's gonna kill me!-"

"Romeo!" Wendy shouted again to no avail. Now he was getting into people from the other guilds.

"-Sting'll kill me, Chelia might high-five me then kill me-"

"Romeo would you calm down for a minute!"

"At least tell me I was good at it! If I'm dying, I'm dying awesome!"

"ROMEO!" the bluenette finally caught his attention, and was too caught up with that to actually hear what he said. "No, we did not do... _that._ "

"Oh," said the now-embarrassed fire user, "Ahhhhhhhhh..."

"Look around. Don't you remember any of what happened yesterday?"

And so, Romeo took a quick glance around the room and realized it wasn't his, and the memories of where he was and what had happened last night came flooding back.

* * *

 ** _Flashback Romeo POV_** **(A/N:Doing these a lot, aren't I?)** ** _:_**

" _Hey, Wendy," I say as she lays up in the bed and I take a seat in one of these uncomfortable chair things, "Can you tell me what happens in the rest of the story? I don't want any more..._ surprises _... like today."_

" _Okay!" Her eyes light up like Christmas lights and she leaped down to the foot of the bed._

 _Damn, she must really like this book._

" _Well, in your case, tomorrow you'll have to get up before sunrise so you can leave for Mantua. You'll have to stay there for at least until Thursday. On Wednesday you don't have to do anything, and then on Thursday you'll receive word of my death and-"_

" _Wait-" I say, uncertain of if I heard her correctly, "Your WHAT?!"_

" _My death," she repeated, "but-"_

" _No!" I shout, "You can't die!"_

" _But-"_

" _How can you die?! This isn't how these stories go!"_

" _But you al-"_

" _There's no way! You can't-"_

" _Romeo we both die in the end!"_

 _I just stood there as I tried to process what she had just said. "We... what?"_

" _We both die," she said again, more calmly this time, "_ Romeo and Juliet _ends with both of the characters killing themselves because they believe that's the only way they can be together. You find me dead in a tomb and drink poison that you get from an apothecary on the way there. That's what we have to do, too."_

" _Wha... What kind of ending is_ _ **that**_ _?!We_ _ **can't**_ _do that! I won't_ _ **let**_ _us do that!"_

" _Romeo, we_ _ **have**_ _to! It's the only way we can leave!"_

" _NO!" I keep shouting, starting to get a little angry, "We're not doing that! Neither one of us is dying, we'll find another way out."_

" _There is no other way!" Wendy shouted back, also getting angry now, "Once we're both dead, the story ends and we wake up. We have to do this."_

" _But what if we don't wake up?" I ask worriedly._

" _We will."_

" _But what if we don't! What if this is some sicko trap meant to execute the both of us?"_

" _Romeo, think about it! If there were a mage powerful enough to both create this world and put_ _ **both**_ _of our minds in it, then why would they even bother with this? They could have easily just put us to sleep then killed us."_

" _You don't know dark mages, Wendy! What if this is their messed up way of toying with us until we die!" I honestly didn't like that this was evolving into a screaming match, but I couldn't just accept this either._

" _But what if it's not!" she was getting louder now. "The narrator said we had to act out the story to leave. Our deaths are a part of the story."_

" _But why should we trust_ _ **him**_ _," I was also getting louder, "_ _ **He's**_ _just a part of the spell."_

" _Exactly," said Wendy, "So we should ask_ _ **him**_ _what will happen to us."_

 _She looked up towards the ceiling and asked, "Narrator, we_ _ **will**_ _wake up when we complete the story, right?"_

 _There was silence for a few moments as we waited for a response. "Uhm, Narrator?" she repeated, a bit more nervously._

" ** _Erm... Eh, eh heh..."_** _the voice laughed nervously,_ _ **"How do I put this...?"**_

" _Narrator, please, just tell us. Will we wake up if we complete the story?"_

"... ** _I don't know."_**

 _Once again, silence as both me and Wendy processed this. Then-_

" _WHAT?!" we both scream, followed by me adding, "How can you not know?!" and Wendy adding, "You_ _ **are**_ _the spell! How can you not know how you work?!"_

" ** _And you're a skin-sack filled with a bunch of bones, organs, and blood vessels. Do you know how they all work?"_**

" _Yes."_

" ** _Okay well you're a medical professional so you don't count. But I'll bet hot-head over there doesn't."_**

" _Hey!"_

" ** _Look, what I'm saying is, I don't know because my caster didn't know. She didn't know how the book ended, so she didn't bother to look up what happened if you died. And as a non-living magical entity, I can only get knowledge from the sources given during my creation. Those sources being the caster, and my intended targets, i.e., you, and the book itself. So, since_** ** _she_** ** _didn't know you were going to die, and_** ** _you_** ** _don't know what will happen to you, then_** ** _I_** ** _don't know what will happen to you._**

 ** _It's possible you dying could result in the story being complete and you going home. Or it could result in you dying in real life. I'm not sure, but all I know is this spell can't end until the story does."_**

" _Then I say we don't do it," I said, crossing my arms._

" _But it still sounds like the only way!" cried Wendy._

" _Then we'll find another way!" I snap back, "We'll find another way and get back home. Without dying."_

" _And if we can't?" she asked nervously._

" _Then we stay here until the guild notices our absence and gets us out of here."_

" _But, Romeo," she says again, "who knows how long that will be? They should have at least noticed it by now. So where are they? I'll be married to Count Mestis Thursday! And so far me killing myself is the only way to prevent that from happening!"_

" _Then we'll prevent it some other way!" I stubbornly reply._

" _How!?" she questioned._

" _I'll fight for you or something. Isn't that a thing they did back in this time?"_

" _Maybe," she said hesitantly, "But you're also banished! You just being in this city is grounds for your execution!"_

" _Then I'll take you to this Man-tooha place and we'll stay there until we figure something out."_

" _Mantua." she corrected, sounding a little annoyed that I got the name of a place in her favorite book wrong. Oops. "And that might not work either. What if my parents come looking for me?"_

" _Doesn't matter. If they find us in Mantua we'll run away again. Or fight them. Either way we're not going to kill ourselves."_

" _And if_ _ **that**_ _doesn't work?"_

" _It will."_

" _You can't be certain..."_

" _I am. I'll make it work. You won't be married to Pestis, you won't be committing suicide, and we'll leave this dumb story and go back home. I promise." I was deadly serious._

" _Mestis," she corrected (I knew what I said), "And how will you make it work?"_

" _Hmmm..." I think about that, "Easy. I just won't leave your side until we're out of here." I say with a grin, probably also blushing a little._

 _Looks like she had no more arguments after that. Her only response was her going wide-eyed and getting rosy cheeks as well. She then let out a small yawn._

 _I ended up yawning too. It's been a long day for both of us. "We should probably get some sleep."_

" _Yeah," she agrees as she moves back up and gets under the covers._

 _I go over to grab a few blankets and she asks, "What are you doing?"_

 _I answer with "Grabbing some blankets to sleep on the floor."_

" _Oh... well... um... you don't... have to do that." I don't really get what she means until she moves over a little. "We could... share," she almost whispers, then nervously adds, "If you want to!"_

" _Oh, ahm..." was my intelligent response, "You, you sure?"_

" _You said you didn't want to leave my side..." She lifts up part of the blankets go give me a space to sleep. It was a little awkward trying to get in there, seeing as we both were trying to stay on one side and not touch each other. I was also trying to hide my face as it was now probably brighter than Rudolph's nose._ **(A/N: Feelin' Christmas-y... Don't know why)**

* * *

 **Back to the Future! A.K.A. The Present (Normal POV)**

"Oh, right," Romeo says as he's still a little embarrassed from the last few minutes, "Well, should we get going then?"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, confused.

"To Mantua," he clarified, "I think I said that right."

"You did, but..." she seemed a little nervous, "I'm not sure I should go."

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on that 'killing ourselves will get us out of here' thing."

"Ahm..."

"Ah, Wendy!" he shouted, "I thought we talked about this! We said we'll find another way out!" he crossed his arms and furrow his eyebrows.

"We did, but... what if there really isn't another way out?"

"There is and we'll find it."

Before she could make any more arguments, Nurse Lucy called from out in the hall.

"Wendiet!" the blonde cried as she entered the room, then gasped as she saw Romeo, "What is he still doing here?! Wendiet, your mother is on her way here now!"

"Romeo, you need to go!" Wendy panics.

"No! I already said I'm not leaving you. Either you come with me or I'll stay."

"Ah, you might want to hurry up," the nurse nervously reminds us. "She's almost here."

"Fine!" Wendy sighs, "Hide under the bed. We'll leave as soon as she's gone."

He quickly does as she says, and no sooner than when he's completely hidden does Carla call for Wendy.

"Ho, daughter! Are you up?" Romeo wasn't surprised Carla's Wendy's mom here. **(A/N: Carla was not calling her a "ho". She just meant hi and that was the actual line from the play)**

"Is it my mother that calls?" Wendy says.

Carla enters the room and smiles to her 'daughter', "Why, how now, Wendiet!"

"I am not well, mother." the bluenette said in a depressed tone.

Meanwhile, under the bed, Romeo was starting to feel his nose twitch a little. _Man it's dusty under here,_ he thought.

"Yes, I know you still mourn for your cousin," the feline gloomily stated, "But," she was a bit more cheerful now, "I bring thee joyful tidings."

"And joy comes well in this needy time. Tell me, mother, what are they?"

"Next Thursday morn, the gallant and noble gentleman, The County Mestis, shall happily make thee there a joyful bride."

"What's with the haste?" Wendy gasped, "I pray you tell my lord that I shall not marry yet. And, when I do, I swear it shall be Romeo-," Romeo liked hearing this. "-who I hate,-" Didn't really like this part. "rather than Mestis," Liked this again. "who I _despise!" Really_ liked hearing this.

"Well then," Carla said in her normal scolding voice, "to say you'd rather marry that _scoundrel_." (Romeo thought this was the real Carla for a second.) "Thou should be thankful, for your father to have found you such a gentleman."

 _Gentleman my ass,_ Romeo thought bitterly, as more dust seemed to enter his nostrils and he had to fight back a sneeze. _Has no one ever cleaned under here?!_

"But I'm afraid I am not, _mother._ For I believe Romeo could be much more a 'gentleman', than this Count Mestis could ever be."

Carla huffed in annoyance. "Well, if that's how you feel, then we'll just see what your father says once he's done with his meeting, _with the Count._ "

Carla turned away and stomped towards the door. Both Wendy and Romeo breathed sighs of relief at her leaving, but just as she was in the door frame-

" _Achoo!"_

The white Exceed snapped her head back, and stared directly into the soul of the now pale bluenette.

"Daughter, what was that?"

"Um... bless me?" Wendy shrugged.

Carla raised her eyebrow. "That was _you_ that sneezed?"

"Yes?" The girl was starting to sweat now.

"Then why did it sound like it came from under your bed?"

"Ah..." Wendy's eyes nervously darted around the room for answers. When they landed on an equally paled nurse, they gave her a pleading look.

She just shrugged.

Thanks a lot nurse.

Carla moved closer to the bed to examine it. She found nothing when she looked under the covers, and when she went to look _under_ the bed she found...

...also nothing. Oh well, maybe her daughter just sneezes like a man. Hopefully Mestis can overlook that.

She sent one final glare at Wendy along with a reiteration about her telling her father of what she said, and left. Leaving just Wendy and Nurse Lucy standing in the room.

The two waited to make sure she was gone before either spoke.

"You can come out now, boy," the nurse said with an icy tone.

Her rather large skirt began to ruffle, and out from under it came an incredibly red-faced Romeo.

"That was too close..."

"For you and me both." The nurse dryly stated, "Now hurry up! You must leave here at once." And with that, the nurse left the room.

"Well, c'mon, Wendy," the fire mage said as he recovered from his "hiding spot". He strolled over to the balcony and started putting his foot over the railing, only to realize Wendy wasn't following him. "Wendy?"

Wendy was silent. She didn't know what to do. Part of her thought she should trust Romeo with his idea to run away, and avoid the possibility that dying here meant dying in real life... But then they could be trapped here forever! Could she really stay here? What if they really _would_ get out once the story reached its end?

Romeo was already halfway over the railing at this point, but wouldn't go any further until he knew if she was coming with him or not. "C'mon Wendy." he said again.

Without thinking, Wendy took one step forward. Then another. She was still unsure if this really was the best thing to do. But when she saw the ravenette, holding out his hand and smiling at her, all those doubts seemed to melt away.

But there was still one, "person", who would have none of that.

" **No, no, no!"** the narrator shouts and stops Wendy dead in her tracks, **"This isn't how the story goes!** ** _You_** **don't run away to Mantua with him!"**

"Why not?" Wendy asks. **(A/N: Seriously? Why didn't they just do that in the original?)**

" **Because this is a tragedy! You're not supposed to get a happy ending!"** he says, but sees she's not listening. **"Looks like I need to take matters into my own hands."**

Down below them, Romeo and Wendy could hear two of the servants talking.

"Oi, what's this?" asked one.

"Looks like some kind of ladder." said the other, "Oh well, we should probably get rid of it."

"Yeah, don't want any creeps sneakin' in here."

The raven haired boy felt a tug on his leg. He realized his foot was caught in the very rope ladder he used to get up here, and that the two servants were trying to get rid of now.

* * *

At the same time, Carla was still feeling uneasy about what had occurred in her daughter's room. She decided she might as well have a second look to make sure she wasn't hiding anything.

* * *

Romeo kept yanking his leg, hoping to get his foot free. Wendy was now helping him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him backwards.

Fortunately, it only took one large pull to get the boy free. Unfortunately, once he was free, the two ended up stumbling backwards, and falling into the ever-cliche position of Wendy being on the ground while Romeo had her caged between his arms. Wendy's cheeks were ablaze with embarrassment. Romeo's would have been too, except for the fact that he caught sight of Carla's fiery gaze.

And it was aimed right at them.

"H-Hey..." the boy nervously stuttered, taking a quick glance down at Wendy, then back to Carla.

"...does this look as bad as it looks?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's a wrap on this chapter. I'll admit, during the beginning of the story I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to continue. It was really your guys' support that helped this story get here, so thank you. And I'm glad it did, 'cuz now I get to do things like this!**

 **Now, some of you scholars reading this (or just random people who happen to remember this from this play.)** **may have realized Wendy saying her** **dying** **was how her and Mestis' wedding was supposed to be prevented. This wasn't a mistake. It was fully intentional, and you'll see exactly why soon enough.**

 **Random thing: I gave Romeo a Lacri-U because Nintendo FTW.**

 **This was beta-ed by BarelyProdigies. He's a cool guy and a writer, so go check some of his stuff out as well.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Last Time on** ** _Romeo & Wendiet:_**

 _Romeo kept yanking his leg, hoping to get his foot free. Wendy was now helping him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him backwards._

 _Fortunately, it only took one large pull to get the boy free. Unfortunately, once he was free, the two ended up stumbling backwards, and falling into the ever-cliche position of Wendy being on the ground while Romeo had her caged between his arms. Wendy's cheeks were ablaze with embarrassment. Romeo's would have been too, except for the fact that he caught sight of Carla's fiery gaze._

 _And it was aimed right at them._

 _"H-Hey..." the boy nervously stuttered, taking a quick glance down at Wendy, then back to Carla._

 _"...does this look as bad as it looks?"_

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Romeo didn't even have time to think as he jumped off Wendy and narrowly dodged the sword being swung at him.

"First. You. Kill. My. Niece. Then. You. Try. To. Take. My. Daughter's. Innocence!" Carla fumed between swings. "DIE!"

"Ah!" Romeo ducked from another sword swing as he was chased all over the room. "Okay, first, sorry about your niece. I'm sure she was a _lovely_ person when she wasn't trying to kill you."

Carla went for another stab at his head, which he just managed to dodge.

"Second, NO. I was _not_ trying to do... _that"_

Romeo jumped as the sword was now being swung at his legs.

"And finally, WHO THE FUCK HAS A SWORD WITH THEM AT FIVE IN THE MORNING?! DID YOU SLEEP WITH IT OR SOMETHING?! WHO DOES THAT?!"

(Back in the real world, a certain red head enjoying a delicious piece of strawberry cake sneezed.)

"Like you tried to do with my daughter?!" Carla retorted, once more aiming for Romeo's face.

"Have you not been listening?"

Wendy could only stare as she watched her best friend being chased around the room by, well, her _other_ best friend. Finally, she snapped out of her little daze and decided to help.

"Ca- _Mom! Stop!_ "

The white feline didn't hear her though, she was too busy trying to either decapitate or emasculate Romeo.

Or both.

Probably both.

"Hyaaauugh!" the cat shouted as she slashed once again, this time managing to graze Romeo's left side. "Haha! Got you!"

The sky mage saw there was no reasoning getting to her "mother" while she was like this. She also saw that Romeo was getting tired, only being able to run without anything to defend himself from the cat's merciless onslaught.

She glanced over to where Romeo left his sword (because really, who sleeps with their sword? (again the cake-eating red head sneezed. "I must be catching a cold.")) and went to grab it. "Romeo!" she called to him.

"Kinda busy Wendy!" the flame mage shouted back, dipping and ducking from all of Carla's sword-strikes.

"Romeo, here!"

Wendy tossed him the sword. He saw it and managed to catch it by the hilt, bringing it down just in time to intercept a strike that otherwise would have pierced his heart. "Oh," he said in surprise, "Thanks Wen!"

" _Wendiet!_ " Carla hissed, "Why are you _helping_ him?!"

"Beca- because..." Wendy desperately tried to come up with an answer.

Meanwhile, Carla's anger had pretty much reached its boiling point. She was still slashing away at the tiring Romeo (The cut in his side wasn't helping him much either). She managed to get one cut to the hand he held his sword in, disarming him, and another at his ankle which made him fall over. She was about to go for a final strike when-

"Don't! I love him!"

Carla stood paralyzed as she gaped at her daughter, who quickly covered her mouth once she realized what she'd said. "You... you _what?"_

Romeo saw his opportunity and took it. He grabbed his sword from where it fell and swung it in a circular motion at Carla's to disarm her and take her sword. He then got up and pointed his sword at her. "Haha!" he laughed triumphantly, "Now, are we done here?"

But as it turned out, Carla wasn't even paying attention to Romeo. She just kept looking back and forth between him and Wendy, trying to comprehend what her "daughter" had just said.

"You... he... you and... what?"

"Wendy I think you broke her."

"Ca- _mother,_ " Wendy corrected herself, finding it hard to remember that she still had to play a character when she saw her "friend" in distress, "Are you alright?"

"I- uh- NO!" Carla screamed, causing the two teens to jump, "NO! I am NOT alright! When did- When did this even _happen?!_ "

"Well, it sort of happened at the party..." said a nervous Wendy.

"Bu-But Wendiet! You're supposed to be married to Count Mestis this Thursday!"

"Yeah, about that..." Wendy looked away from her.

"What?"

"I'm sort of... already married..."

"What?" Carla repeated, "You don't mean to..." Her eyes left Wendy and went to the fidgeting ravenette.

"Heheh," the boy nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand while he still pointed his sword with the other. "I guess I'm your new son-in-law?" He then realized he still had her at sword-point, and threw the weapon away. "Sorry, mom," he added sheepishly.

Carla's eyes were as big as saucers at this point, and those saucers watched as the son of her sworn rivals went to stand next to her only daughter (Romeo had decided _that_ was the place he'd have the best chance of surviving).

"I- but... no..." Carla whispered.

"Mother, I know you don't approve, but I do love him. So, for my sake, can you please call off the wedding between me and Mestis, and can our families _finally_ put our rivalry to an end?"

It took a couple minutes, but Carla had finally caught up with everything that was happening. And when she did, her expression turned ice cold.

"No, Wendiet, we can _not_!"

"But mo-"

"No. Not only is he a Conboltugue, but it was just yesterday that he killed Erbalt in cold blood. Since you... _like_ him, I guess I'll make sure he's escorted out of the city safely. But you shall still be married to the count this Thursday. You can't stay with this one Wendiet, he's banished. And boy, you know you can't be with her."

"I know that," Romeo stated, "I know I can't be with her. I know I'm probably not even good enough for her. But I still want to try. So please, can you do as she says?"

"Romeo..." Wendy whispered.

"Is that how you _really_ feel?" Carla raised her eyebrow.

Romeo sighed. "It is."

"Hm, very well then," Carla bowed her head and smiled.

"So... you'll let us stay together?" Romeo asked hopefully.

"Huh? Oh... no." Carla turned her head towards the open doorway. "GAURDS!"

Romeo and Wendy's faces turned to those of panic as they heard what sounded like two very large men approaching. Romeo's face paled even more so once he saw those men were Elfman and Gajeel.

"Gaurds, take this boy away. Make sure he never sets foot in this house again."

The two guards nodded and went to grab the rainbow fire mage. He struggled, kicked, punched, but eventually they managed to subdue him (Wendiet may need a new chair, but they're rich so... whatever). Wendy kept screaming and crying "No!" the whole time, but another guard (Bickslow) held her back.

Wendy and Carla watched as Romeo was carried across the orchard. Wendy with a look of horror, Carla with a look of triumph.

"Aaaannnd stay out!"

* * *

 **Okay I know it's short. I know it's probably not my best. I just had to get Romeo separated from Wendy. Next chapter will be better, I promise.**

 **Still, Romeo being chased by a cat with a sword. Mental image alone should at least be worth a small laugh.**

 **Beta: BarelyProdigies**

 **Alright guys, you know the drill. Fave and Follow if you'd like, but** ** _please_** **leave a review. They are pretty much the lifeblood of this and all stories.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Before this chapter starts, let me say thank you to** **Crystal-Ushio** **,** **RandomAnimeNerd** **, and** **Abbra063** **for reviewing on the last chapter. I still feel like it probably could've been better, but it's nice to know some people did like it.**

 **Now, without further ado:**

* * *

 **Romeo POV:**

Ugh my head hurt. I can't believe I let those guards hit me with a chair. That's just cheap, no matter what time period you're in.

Wait... where am I?

I looked around the place I was in. It wasn't a cell or anything, which I kind of expected. Instead it was just a regular, empty room.

"Wendy?" I call out, hoping for a response, "Hello? Anyone?"

" **Hi."**

"Anyone else?"

" **Well that was rude,"** the narrator sounded like a pouting child, **"Fine, I guess I** ** _won't_** **tell you where you are right now."**

I groan, but still say, "I'm sorry. I could really use your help."

" **Not really. Not like you'll be doing anything for the next few days."**

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

" **Because, those guards took you all the way out of the city. You'd still be in the streets right now if someone hadn't seen you lying there and brought you in."**

"Oh," I said, then realized something, "Wait! I'm out of the city?!"

" **Yup."**

"Then where am I now?"

" **Oh,"** the narrator spoke nonchalantly, **"Mantua."**

* * *

 **Wendy POV:**

I don't know if I should be happy or upset that they took Romeo away. Yes how they did it was a bit... forceful... but I don't think Romeo would've left any other way! And now we can continue like the story's supposed to (I hope. We kind of just screwed a lot up).

But, then again... what if Romeo was right about us dying here?!

My own frantic thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of my equally frantic cat/mom.

"Wendiet!" Carla shouted, "I cannot believe thou-!... hold on."

The white exceed went over to grab a chair. She brought it right in front of me and climbed up. Seeing I was still taller, she blushed a little and asked, "Um... can you...?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied as I sat down. We were about eye-level now, but that was good enough for her.

"Thank you, Wendiet," Carla replied, a little peeved about having to do this at all, "Now...," her angry face was back, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

I flinched at her shouts. It's a good thing no magic here also meant no dragon hearing, thank the gods.

"I mean, seriously!" she continued to scold, "Thou art to be married to Count Mestis this Thursday! And thou decides to dishonor thyself by pulling something like _this?!_ And with our sworn enemy no less! The one who _killed_ thy dear cousin! For shame, Wendiet. For shame."

She hopped off the chair and walked to the door, then gave me one more glance. "I shall figure out a proper punishment for you in due time. In the meanwhile, go confess thy sins to Friar Laxence and beg for forgiveness. No one else is to know of this, though. Understood?"

I nod my head, and she leaves.

"Huh," I sigh, "That actually wasn't as bad as I expected."

I started walking to the door myself. I was expecting the narrator to say something, but was a little surprised when he didn't.

"Don't you have something to say right now?" I questioned, "You've been kind of quiet for a while."

" **Well it's your own fault,"** he pouted, **"You and the other brat, messing up the story and shit... My script only covers when you do the story** ** _right!_** **"**

"You have a script?" I ask, surprised.

" **Yes and I'd like to stick to it thank you. Otherwise I'm not getting paid."**

"You're getting _paid?!_ "

" **Look don't think about it too much okay. But seriously if you could just... oh, wait... eh, I suppose this works. Can you... go back to leaving?"**

"Uhm... okay?" I respond, not entirely sure what else to say. I continue heading out of my bedroom on my way to the church, and I hear the narrator clearing his throat (even though he doesn't have one).

" **And so, Wendiet left to make confession to the friar. Yet, in truth, she was on her way to find out how to stop this ghastly wedding."**

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the friar's place. Once there, I could hear the friar talking to Mestis.

"Look, sir, here comes the lady now."

"Happily met, my lady and wife!" Mestis greeted with a wide smile, then went in for a hug.

I ducked out of his hug and popped back up behind him.

"That may be, sir, when I am a wife." I tell him emotionlessly. Still didn't get rid of his smug look though. I wonder... could I just poison him?

"That may be, love, on Thursday next."

"What must be, shall be."

"That is a certain text," says the friar.

"Hath thou come to make confession to the friar?" Mestis asked.

"Yes," I respond, "Please leave us so I may do so." I'm not really in the mood for the rest of this scene. I'll get my sleeping potion and leave.

"Very well," the scarred man cockily grinned, "Do not deny him that you love me."

"I'll confess only the truth," I say, then turn to the (once) blonde man.

"Are you at leisure now, holy father?"

"My leisure serves me, pensive daughter, now," Friar Laxence responded. Then he looked towards Mestis. "My lord, we must entreat this time alone."

"As you must," the count bowed, "Wendiet, early Thursday I shall rouse thee. Till then, keep this holy kiss."

He took my hand and bowed to give it a light kiss. I grimaced a little, but hopefully it didn't show. He then stood back up and left.

I snap my head to the friar as soon as I hear the door close. "Okay friar, I either need a sleeping potion for me or some poison for him."

"Wendiet, why would thou wish to poison him?"

"Because I don't like him."

"Wendiet," the friar sighed, "Thou cannot kill someone just because thou doesn't like them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes Wendiet, I am."

"Oh," I'm probably more disappointed than I should be about not being able to kill someone.

"Like, _really_ sure?"

"Yes," the friar groaned.

"Okay okay, sorry. Then I'll take the sleeping potion."

"Why would thou need a sleeping potion?" Laxence curiously asked.

"I'll drink it tomorrow and fake my death. My family will bring me to the catacombs. Then you can bring Romeo to wake me up."

"Thou talks as if thy hath given it much thought."

"Not really," I smile, "I just read it in a book somewhere."

"Very well then, I see not how this could possibly go wrong. I shall make thy sleep potion."

We walked over to a little table in the middle of the garden. There were all sorts of different herbs that reminded me of Grandi- _Polyurshka's_ workspace.

"Let's see..." Friar Laxence said as he looked over the jars of plants and starts picking things out, "A bit of this... a dash of that... the petals of this and... done!"

He reached out with the small bottle. As I grabbed it, he continued to hold it and look at me with a serious expression. "Now, make sure not a drop of this is left when you take it. And take it before thou goes to sleep Wednesday night. No sooner, no later. This potion will last forty-eight hours. I'll get Romeo from Mantua, and he shall be there to wake you up with a kiss. Then, you two must leave the city immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, friar. Thank you" I say, then I take the potion.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Can you tell that I don't like Mendy yet?**

 **Yeah this chapter's also probably shorter than the others, but I felt like this was a good place to leave it. Originally it was going to end with Wendy... well, I can't tell you now, can I? (even though it's probably pretty easy to guess what) But odds are the next chapter will end with that, so it may also be short.**

 **This was beta-ed by BarelyProdigies**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Leave a review. Whether you liked it or hated it, I'd still like to hear (or read, I guess)! Just, if you hated it, leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Not flames. I feed flames to Natsu.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Wendy POV:**

I had the potion and was on my way home. On the way, I kept thinking about Romeo and how he wanted to change the story so we don't die. It was kind of sweet but, no. This was the only way. This way we would both get home.

I finally made it home and found my "mother" waiting for me.

"Now now, my headstrong child," Carla said with a stern look on her face (so basically, her normal look), "Where have you been?"

"Where I have learned to repent the sin of disobeying you, mother," I say sarcastically, then get on my knees and bow, "Oh please control every single aspect of my life!"

The white feline doesn't look amused. "Now Wendiet, there is _no_ need to use that tone with me."

But I think there is. Honestly she's so demanding, contriving, condescending. She's almost like... the real... Carla...

I may need to have a talk with my cat when we get home.

She looked over to one of the servants. "Send for the county. Tell him this: I'll have this knot knit up tomorrow."

The servant nods and leaves, leaving the two of us alone.

"Wendiet," Carla started, "there is still the matter of thy previous nuptials to discuss. Even if thou did not give thy virtue to him, thou still betrothed thyself to another. Not to mention that this person killed thy dear cousin."

"He felt really guilty about it," I shrugged, knowing very well that wouldn't work.

"It doesn't matter that he felt guilty," Carla shook her head, "He is still a murderer and a villain, and the fact that thou married such a man disgusts me."

"I'm sure if you gave him a chance you'd see he's a nice guy."

"Yes, and I'm sure if I gave the plague a chance I'd like that too," Carla said sarcastically.

" **And apply ice to burn."**

 _Quiet you,_ I hissed in my head.

"For thy punishment, I want thou to say this at thy wedding." Carla hopped off the chair she was standing on and brought me a piece of paper.

"You wrote my wedding vows?" I asked as it was handed to me.

"Yes, I did," she smirked, "Read them."

My eyes only did a quick run through of the paper, but it was still enough to make my face look like a strawberry.

"Thirty kids?" I gasped, "Isn't that a bit much?"

" **Well, when you consider that you can die from a splinter in this era, not really."**

 _I said quiet!_

"That is not all," Carla continued, "Thou art now only heir to half of our fortune. The other half will go to a charity that helps homeless cats."

I really didn't care about the fortune. It's not real anyways. But I just had to ask.

"Helping all your brothers and sisters out on the streets?" I asked while giggling a little.

Her response to that was a deadly glare. "Wendiet! I cannot _believe_ thou today!"

"What?" I asked curiously, "Are you _not_ a cat?"

"What on earth would make thou say that?"

I just blinked. "Uhm, nothing..."

"Honestly, I'm starting to think all thy tomfoolery is due to a fever," the white neko said as she shook her head, "Any more stupid questions?"

"Am I adopted?"

Once again I'm met with a glare.

"Wendiet, how could thou even _say_ something like that. It's clear that you get thy hair from thy father."

"It's not even the right shade of blue..." I whispered.

"Wendiet, thou art being very disrespectful," Carla said sternly, "I can only assume it is the influence of that _Romeo."_

" **Well... she's not wrong..."**

 _Quiet!_

Even though it is kind of true...

Carla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wendiet, thou hath given me a headache. Go to thy room."

"Yes mother."

" **And so, Wendiet went to her room. Little did either of them know, that it would be the** ** _last_** **time she will ever set foot in there."**

* * *

I was nervously pacing around my room and staring at the vile on my nightstand. It was almost time for me to take the potion. Everything Romeo had said kept coming back to me. About how we could die of we just let this happen. But I still don't see another way! But what if he's right? But if he's not, we'll be stuck here forever! It's just so... AURGGGHHH!

"Okay," I stopped pacing and breathed a little, "Let's weigh my options here." I used my hands to make a sort of scale.

I looked over to my right hand. "On the one hand, Romeo could be wrong and we'll get out." Then I looked to my left. "On the other, he is right and we die."

"If I take the potion, we'll both kill ourselves and possibly escape."

"If I don't, I marry Mest."

"If I do, I might have to watch Romeo die..."

"If I don't, thirty babies *gag* with Mest... *gag*"

I ran over to the balcony and threw my head over the side. I may have accidentally ruined one of my servants' suits.

"Sorry!" I called out to him, then rushed back inside.

"Ugghhh!" I groaned, "Why didn't I think about this sooner!"

" **You were busy enjoying being the star of your favorite book with your not-quite boyfriend, remember?"**

"Oh, yeah..." I sheepishly admitted, blushing a little.

" **If it helps, Romeo's probably gonna here die no matter what."**

"How does that _help?!_ "

" **Simple. Take potion; you both die here; maybe home safely. Or dead. Don't take potion; you marry a man you don't love; you can no longer get away from him; Romeo tries to come back for you; the police or, whatever they have here, arrest him; he's either executed or dies in a dungeon; since that death isn't in the story, it's more likely he'll die for real.**

 **I'd go for taking the potion. Then at least you'd both be together in some form. But hey, that's just the opinion of a disembodied voice."**

"Maybe you're right..." I sigh.

I walk over to the potion and pick it up. My reflection was distorted in the glass, and I could see tears coming to my face. I had to do this now or else I wouldn't be able to. Quickly, I raised the potion to my lips, saying only one thing beforehand.

"I'm sorry, Romeo..."

* * *

 **Next Day Romeo POV:**

Ever since I got here, I've been trying to get out. There must be something preventing me from leaving, because all of my attempts so far have ended in failure.

" **You done yet?"** the narrator asked for the one-hundred and eighty seventh time.

I just stood panting in a room filled with shattered glass and broken doors.

"No..."

I charged at another door, but stopped when I saw familiar tufts of pink hair.

"Romeo?" Natvolio called, "Ah, there you- my word! What happened here?"

"Ahhhh..." was my only response.

"You know what, never mind that. I bring grave news." His expression turned dark.

"Natvolio, what is it?" I questioned seriously.

"Thou aren't going to like it..."

"Why? Did something happen to Wendiet?" Natvolio flinched as I said her name.

I couldn't lift the older man, but I could still grab his shirt and yank him towards my face.

"Tell me what happened to her!" I roared.

"Okay okay!" I released the pinkette and his sad expression returned.

"Lady Wendiet, is dead."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Can you say continuity errors? Seriously, I'm pretty sure the way everyone talks switches between normal and Shakespearean every other chapter. Sometimes in the** ** _same_** **chapter.**

 **I'd say there's probably only about two or three more chapters of this and then it's over. Someone also requested a sequel in the reviews. I'm sorry but I won't be doing that. I don't even know** ** _what_** **a sequel to this would be like. Maybe I'll do some little drabbles and oneshots about some of the events after the story, and add those on to the end of this. But that's also unlikely since after this I'll most likely try to focus on my other stories.**

 **This was betaed by BarelyProdigies**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Romeo's POV**

I was heading back to Verona **[1]** as fast as this horse could carry me (I didn't know whose horse it was and honestly didn't give a fuck. Besides, I left a note)

* * *

 **3rd person POV (back in Mantua)**

The knight went to his stable to get his prized jousting horse. Today was the day he would win the jousting championship, both making his late mother proud and proving his father wrong for saying this was just a "silly dream."

As he reached the stable, he gasped. His horse was gone!

Panic filled the knight. He looked around frantically to figure out where his horse had gone. Finally, he spotted a note on the ground. He picked it up and read it aloud.

 _"Dear whoever you are,_

 _Sorry for taking your horse._

 _Please charge it to Carla_

 _Marvellet of Verona._

 _Charge it to her specifically._

 _Actually, while you're at it_

 _charge Count Mestis too_

 _-R"_

The knight crumpled up the paper. "Damn you! R!" Then he sighed.

"Guess it's back to selling chickens for me..."

* * *

 **Back to Romeo's POV**

Jeez, I really hope this horse wasn't important to someone.

Anyways, for some reason, I'm still traveling. I thought I should have been there by now. Instead, I just keep seeing more road, some trees, that old house, more road, some trees, that old house, more road, some trees, that old house, more road, some trees, that old...

Wait a minute...

I yanked the reigns on the horse, forcing it to stop.

I passed that same house like ten times now!

 **"Yes but you only mentioned four. Now the reader will get confused."**

"What?"

 **"What?"**

"Ahh... anyways..." I tried to get back on track, "Why do I keep passing it?"

 **"Because that 'old house' is home to the apothecary that Romeo, the story Romeo, gets his poison from."**

"I can't move on until I buy some, can I?"

 **"Smart boy. You deserve a flower circle[2]!"** the narrator mocked.

I groaned as I stepped off the horse. As I walked into the little shop I saw an assortment of bottles with various color liquids in them, along with a man at the counter facing away from me. A man with maroon hair...

"COBRA!" I shouted.

He turned around in shock. "How do you know that name?!"

"Ah, lucky guess..." I scratched the back of my neck, then got serious. "Listen, dude, I need poison. Strongest you got. I need it ASAP."

"Dude? A sap?" Cobra questioned, "What language art thou speaking right now?"

Right... Shakespeare-y talk...

 **"And I'm taking the flower circle away..."**

"I need poison." Not Shakespeare-y I know but it should still work.

"I'm sorry, I don't-" I placed a large sack of jewels on the counter "-know why I'm not getting thy poison right now!"

He went off to grab a few things and put them in a vial. After a few minutes, he gave it to me.

"Thanks, dude." With that, I was off.

* * *

 **At the Marvelet Grave... thingy (still Romeo POV)**

I made it to a large, concrete building were Wendy was supposed to be buried. There, I saw my old enemy.

"Halt, villain!"

Dear gods why him...

"Doth thou dare to disturb the grave of my beloved?"

"Beloved!?" I spat, "You knew her for one day!"

"So did you," Mestis pointed out.

Oh, yeah. In story context, I guess that is true. Well...

"Well... You're still forty while she's sixteen!"

"Age doth not matter when it comes to love!"

"This context... it kinda does..."

"Whatever!" the count shouted. He drew his sword and pointed it at me.

"Begone with you! I know thou hath already defiled her! Now you seek to do the same with her corpse!"

"Okay, A: NO I DIDN'T! B: Eew! And C..." I pulled out my sword and chucked it at him.

It landed near his right shoulder, just above his heart.

I winced and ran over as he fell to the ground.

"Oh shit! Sorry! I was hoping you'd dodge... and I'd run in while you were distracted... and... fuck..." I looked at him. "Do you have hospitals in this era?"

Considering how he looked like a gaping fish... I don't think I was getting an answer.

"You know what... I'll go now," I said as I gestured to the big... grave... thingy... then went inside.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay no. You've been a douche bag this whole time."

I gave him one good kick (let your imagination run wild with where) and went in for real.

Inside, I found the worst thing possible.

"No..."

It was Wendy. She was laying on a large stone slab that was carved with a fancy design. Her entire body was covered with a white veil, but under it, I could see she was wearing a beautiful dress and holding flowers.

I stalked closer, unsure if I really wanted to see this. Once I got there, I lifted only the veil that was covering her face. She looked so peaceful. Happy, even.

She was beautiful.

Tears began to form in my eyes at the thought of it being true.

That she was really gone.

But there was still one final test to see if it really was true.

I took her wrist and put two fingers on it to check her pulse.

I waited. Waited for even the slightest sign that she was alive.

Waited for what felt like eternity.

There was nothing.

She was really dead.

In that moment all sorts of emotions overwhelmed me. Sadness, anger, guilt, and much more as I recalled our time together.

It didn't feel like enough.

But when does it ever.

I let go of her arm and it fell limp over the side.

"I promised I would protect you!" I raged, punching a wall in the process. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. I just kept pacing around, throwing my hands around in frustration.

"I promised your overprotective brothers! I promised myself! I promised _you!"_

I looked right at her. "Dammit, Wendy! I promised you we'd make it out of here, didn't I!? Without doing... _this!?_ Didn't I!?"

I sighed. "Didn't I?"

That thought kept bouncing around in my head.

I started to feel the tears I'd been holding back flowing down my face.

"Why, Wendy? Why... Why'd you have to do this? Did you not believe we could escape or..." I paused. "did you just not believe in me?"

I wasn't the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, I knew that. Hell, I couldn't even hold a candle to her. But we trusted each other. That's why we were both a team and best friends. I had her back, she had mine. It'd been like this since day one.

But now that this happened...

"Why, Wendy?" My voice was breaking. I tried to hold it together, but I couldn't. Seeing her here. Knowing I _failed_ her! It was too much.

I stood over where she laid. "I knew what I said might have been a longshot." I gave a sad smile. "But, hey, that's Fairy Tail, right? Always doing the impossible, for our friends, for the people we care about. Even, sometimes, people we think of as more than friends." I blushed a little towards the end.

I leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. "I love you, Wendy, and I wish I could have said it sooner. Now you're, like this, and I don't know what to do anymore, Wendy."

At tear fell on her, in a way that made it seem like she was crying too. Oh how I wished that were the case. I hated seeing her cry, but it was still a sign that she was alive. That her heart could still beat and she could still feel and that I could still see her beautiful smile that always managed to warm my heart, even at my darkest hours.

I don't know how long I stood there, looking at her. It could have been minutes or hours. I knew I had to leave. Something bad would happen if I stayed.

I gave one final sigh, knowing she wouldn't wake up. I shoved both hands in my pockets and was about to leave, but I felt something in one of them.

I pulled out the something and saw the red vial. My reflection stared right back at me.

"I hope you were right about this being the way out, Wendy, cause it'll suck if this is how we go."

I took one last somber glance at her. I thought I saw her eyes twitch a little, but it must have been my imagination.

"See you on the other side, Wen."

And I raised the glass to my lips.

* * *

 **[1]Place the majority of the play happens (in case you forgot)**

 **[2]"When kids do well on their schoolwork in Japan, the teacher draws a flower circle on their paper"-FT manga Ch 513: Flower Circle**

 **I think I like this way of doing author's notes. Doesn't interrupt the story as much as full text and makes me look almost like I could be a professional... almost... maybe... I can dream!**

 **Anyways, very proud of this. I got to kill another character, and that's always fun. Killed Mest, so, even better! Almost cried writing the ending. Hopefully, I conveyed the thing in my head well enough for you to understand why. But I think it's good as is.**

 **Probably only two or three chapters left until this is over. They should come out fairly soon, assuming I can get off my lazy ass and... sit my lazy ass in front of a computer to write something. Yeah... that sentence wasn't really thought through...**

 **But, seriously, hope you enjoyed. BarelyProdigies was the beta, so if it's bad, blame him (jk). Happy whatever you celebrate! Have a good New Year. Let's all pray that 2017 won't be the shit show this year was... Trump*shivers***

 **So... yeah...**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wendy's POV**

Where am I? What's going on? Who am I? It's so dark and…cold.

Am I dead?

But... how did I die?

I don't think I died... maybe... did I?

Then how?

I remember... um... a guild... and a dragon... and I think I got married?

Boy, my life must have been interesting.

But why am I here?

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

UGGGHHH! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHI-

" _No..._ " **[1]**

Huh?

Who was that?

I could hear someone walking closer, but couldn't see it.

" _Wendy..._ "

Wendy. Yes, that was my name. Is my name. Is it?

But who's saying it?

" _I promised I would protect you!_ " The voice raged. It's so angry yet so familiar and so oddly... comforting.

" _I promised your overprotective brothers! I promised myself! I promised_ _ **you**_ _!_ "

Brothers. And this person. They all cared about me. Oh, I wish I knew who this was!

" _Dammit, Wendy! I promised you we'd make it out of here, didn't I!? Without doing..._ _ **this**_ _?! Didn't I?!_ "

Does he mean... me dying? But … what were we making out... I mean making it out of? _And where did the making out thing come from?!_

" _Didn't I?_ " He sounded heartbroken like he was crying now. " _Why, Wendy? Why... Why'd you have to do this? Did you not believe we could escape or...did you just not believe in me?_ "

But... I feel like I did believe in this person... like I could trust him with anything... so... why do I feel like I betrayed him?

" _Why, Wendy? I knew what I said was a long shot,_ " He had tried to stop this... " _But hey, that's Fairy Tail, right?"_ Fairy Tail? _"Always doing the impossible, for our friends, for the people we care about. Even, sometimes, people we think of as more than friends..."_

More than friends... what does he...?

I felt a slight pressure on my lips. It was only a second, but it warmed up this freezing abyss. A name popped into my head.

 _Romeo._

Romeo. Yes, I remember. Romeo. Fairy Tail. My brothers. I remember it all!

" _I love you, Wendy_ ," He... he does? I love you too! WHY CAN'T I SAY ANYTHING! " _I have for a long time, and I wish I could have said it sooner. Now you're gone,_ " NO I'M RIGHT HERE! I JUST NEED TO WAKE UP! WAKE ME UP! **[2]**

 _"I don't know what to do without you, Wendy. I don't know what to do..._ "

He was walking away now. Oh, how I wished I could get up and kiss him or stop him or just do ANYTHING!

Oh... if only I could see more than this little blur of... light! I see light! I'm waking up! Just a little more...

 _"I hope you were right about this being the way out, Wendy, 'cause it'll suck if this is how we go."_

I shot right up just in time to see him almost put the glass on his lips.

"STOP!"

"W-Wendy?!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The vile fell from Romeo's hands and shattered on the floor. A slight tremor was felt by both of them but was ignored as both ran to hug each other. Tears of both joy and sadness fell from their eyes as they did.

"R-Romeo you baka! W-What were you t-thinking?"

"Wendy, is it really you?" Romeo continuously stared at her face, making sure it was her and not an illusion of this cursed place. When he was sure, he held her tighter. "I thought you were gone forever. I thought you... you..."

"I'm so sorry this happened!" Wendy blurted, "I should have trusted you to get us out and not done this and maybe you would have been better off loving someone else and-"

"Wait... what was that last one?"

"Um..." The Sky Maiden blushed a little, unable to meet the boy's gaze. "I sort of... um... heard... everything you said..."

"Oh..." Now it was Romeo's turn to blush. "You ah... you did..."

The raven haired boy was quiet, now not quite able to meet her eyes either. Finally, he spoke with sorrow in his voice.

"It's um, it's okay if you don't feel the same... You probably only think of me as a friend so-"

Romeo was shocked when he felt Wendy's lips press against his. When they parted, he said the most intelligent thing he could think of.

"Um..."

"Romeo you baka!" Wendy went back to hugging him. Had she still had her dragon strength it would've been unlikely that Romeo would've been able to breathe. "Of course I like you! As more than a friend! I've just been too nervous and too scared of ruining our friendship to do anything about it!"

Romeo held her and refused to let go while she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry... I wish I could have said that back when we weren't in this place. Maybe then we wouldn't have gone through such a mess. Or probably be stuck here."

"Wendy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was scared of the same things you were," Romeo loosened his hold just enough for him to look at her. "What's past is past. Besides," Romeo gave his signature grin. "With you here, this place might not be so bad."

Wendy smiled and gave one final hug. They separated, but were still holding hands, and started to leave the mausoleum.

"So..." the bluenette started, "What now?"

"Dunno," Romeo shrugged, "I'm a fugitive and you're dead so... want to become bandits?" He grinned.

Wendy gave him a playful punch in the arm with her free hand.

"Kidding, kidding," the boy laughed, "But that Manchuria-"

" _Mantua._ "

"Whatever. That place looked pretty nice. We could get a house there maybe, I saw a few vacant ones." He blushed a little. "If you want to, of course..."

Wendy blushed too and looked away dreamily. "Sure. That'd be nice..."

"Great! We can go right no- WoAh!"

A huge rumble shook the ground beneath them. Cracks began to form in the building.

"Run!" Romeo shouted, dragging Wendy along to the exit.

Meanwhile, said girl was incredibly confused. "Why's there an earthquake!? There was no earthquake in this story!"

"Well, there's one now!" Romeo shouted over the noise of the now-falling debris.

They were so close to the exit, yet too late. A crack in the ground had opened up beneath them, and they both fell into a bright, white light.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **[1] I made some slight changes to the last chapter. Nothing major just added some dialogue changes and minor foreshadowing for this chapter.**

 **[2] Wake me up inside! (Can't wake up!) Wake me up inside! (Can't wake up!) Save me!**

 **Okay, terrible song reference aside, next chapter will be the final chapter/epilogue. I'd like to thank all of you for reading this far. I didn't think many people would want to read a** ** _Romeo & Juliet _****story in any form, let alone mine. So the support I got for this was astounding. You guys are awesome.**

 **And sorry for not updating since... holy fuck a month! Dammit! I said I wouldn't do that again! Oh well, just pray it doesn't take as long for the next chapter. (It shouldn't... hopefully... maybe...)**

 **And one final thing, I've never described the voice of the narrator. Don't think it really affected enough for me to go back and change it, so I'll just say it here. The character voicing the narrator is...**

 ** _Narrator: I'm Batman._**

 **What? No... And how did you get here?**

 ** _Narrator: I'm Batman._**

 **No, you're not.**

 ** _Narrator: I'm Batman._**

 **You're just going to keep saying "I'm Batman," aren't you?**

 ** _Narrator: I'm Batman._**

 **Well, I give up. You do the thing.**

 ** _Narrator: Thank you all for reading. I'm Batman._**

 ** _Narrator: BarelyProdigies beta-ed this. I'm Batman._**

 ** _Narrator: Review. Favorite. Follow. Because I'm Batman._**


	16. Chapter 15

**3rd Person**

The book on the stool glowed with a brilliant light. It began to levitate, going several feet in the air before opening. When it did, the two bodies on the floor awakened.

They were both gasping for air but calmed after a few seconds. Afterwards the took a good look at their surroundings.

"Romeo..." the bluenette gasped, "We made it..."

"Yeah, Wendy," the ravenette smiled, "We did."

They hugged, happy both for being alive and being back at Fairy Tail again. But they separated when they heard someone slow-clapping.

Both looked in the general direction, and Romeo glared.

"Get ready to fight, Wendy. I think this is the bastard who put us in there."

He tried to get up to attack, but Wendy put a hand on his chest and made him back down.

"Romeo, don't," she warned, "I know this smell..."

Who or whatever it was, they were getting closer. Soon they were able to see a figure. A female figure with long, white hair...

"MIRA!"

"Yup!" said barmaid smiled, then frowned, "But don't you think 'bastard' is a little mean? Look at what happened!" She was smiling again.

"What happenned!?" Romo exclaimed, "I killed someone!"

"Romeo almost killed himself!"

"Wendy almost married Mest!"

"I had a perverted fantasy about Romeo!"

"Wait what?"

"I mean we almost died!"

"Yeah!"

Mira shook her head at the boy's obliviousness. Here they were worried that _Romeo_ would be the pervy one in the relationship. Then again, Erza _has_ been lending Wendy some of her books recently. Hmm...

…

…

…

...Meh, that's Carla's job.

And now there are much more important matters at hand.

"WHO CARES ABOUT ANY OF THAT!" Mira squealed, and RoWen's response of 'WE DO!' went completely ignored, "YOU'RE A COUPLE!"

"WE'RE NOT-" Both stopped their involuntary reflex to look at each other. "Are we?"

"Well, seems like you two have something to talk about." The she-devil smiled. "I'll just leave you two alone to figure this out." She pretended to leave, but it was blatantly obvious that she was watching from behind a nearby bookshelf. And recording.

"So..." Romeo started.

"So..." Wendy also tried.

"Aw, screw it." Romeo stated, "Wendy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Wendy smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great! Just one more thing..."

"Wha-mph!" Before she could even finish the one word, Romeo was passionately kissing her. She kissed back with equally as much passion, and it felt better than any of their previous kisses.

When they parted Romeo smiled at the awestruck Wendy.

"Just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream. Though, since you haven't slapped me yet, might still be." He joked.

The blunette playfully punched him in the arm, but they walked out of the library together. Hand in hand.

* * *

 **11 Years Later**

A twenty-seven year old bluenette woman stood in her kitchen, drying dishes with her wind magic while humming a tune. Normally her husband would help her, however yesterday had been his twenty-eighth birthday. A day her brunette older sister deemed a time to "party and get wasted."

She giggled, remembering her own twenty-first birthday. She had spent half of it puking her guts out while her at-the-time fiancé held her hair back.

She sighed. She just thanked the gods that Asuka-chan was available to babysit the kids yesterday. Though, the bluenette did find it a bit ironic. How she was now babysitting the children of the person who used to babysit her.

As she was putting the last dish away, she felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"How's my beautiful wife doing today?"

"Oh, look who decides to come back to life when I'm almost done with the chores." Wendy joked.

"C'mom Wen," Romeo groaned, "You know Cana spiked my drink."

"She does that with everyone," Wendy reminded him, "Don't you learn?"

"Guess not!" The ravenette chuckled.

Wendy rolled her eyes and smiled, while Romeo looked at the clock and smirked. "Y'know, there's still a few hours before Rose and Tio get back from school." Once again he wrapped his arms around her. "You wanna-"

Romeo was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing

"Speak of the devils."

Romeo groaned and released her. Luckily before their five-year-old twins got there.

Though they were born around the same time (but the girl will always claim to be five minutes older), they looked and acted nothing alike.

The girl, Rose, had dark purple hair and brown eyes. She was the outgoing and hotheaded one, always rushing into danger without a thought, much like her father when he was young. Her magic was Rainbow Fire.

Tio, however, was more like Wendy. He not only possessed Sky Dragon magic, but he was always timid around new people and usually wouldn't speak unless spoken to. But he would always fight for his friends when the time came. He had blue hair and black eyes.

The parents were curious as to why her kids weren't back at school. As far as they knew it wasn't an early release day, so why were they here? And why was Tio hiding his face?

"Rose, Tio, what happened?" Wendy asked calmly.

Neither answered. It was somewhat expected for Tio, but whenever Rose was shy in any situation, especially in front of her parents, it was _bad_.

"Rose, Tio," their father began sternly, "Did you two do something?"

"No!" Both shouted, tears welling in there eyes.

"Okay, okay, you didn't do anything," Wendy said, trying to calm them. It worked somewhat, though they still seemed distraught.

"Alright, before we ask you anything," Romeo calmly started, "Tio, can you please show us your face?"

The blue haired boy shook his head no and continues looking at the floor.

"C'mom, I get that mommy just cleaned the floor, but it can't be _that_ interesting."

Both kids giggled a little at the joke, but still refused to look at them.

Wendy got down to her knees and put her hands on Tio's shoulders. "Tio, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Tio shied away more, muttering, "It's nothing..."

"It's not nothing," Wendy said, "Tio, are you hurt?"

Rose sighed. "Might as well tell 'em T."

'T' looked up, and both parents gasped as they saw the shiner on his right eye.

"Tio, what-" Wendy stopped when her husband put a hand in front of her. She looked at him, and he gave her a look that said 'I got this'.

Romeo and Wendy swapped places, and Romeo looked both kids in the eyes sympatetically.

"Tio, Rose, are you two being bullied at school?"

Once again both kids shied away, and the parents figured Romeo hit the jackpot.

"Are they older kids?"

Once again, jackpot.

"What did they do to you?"

Both kids suddenly started crying.

"Th-they told u-s that are n-names are s-stupid, a-and that y-you m-must hate us f-for naming us t-this."

"Th-then when I t-tried to say that wasn't t-true, th-they started pushing us. I tried to fight b-back b-but they hit me a-and-"

"Shh, shh," Wendy attempted to calm then. She repeated what she did with Tio, but this time she put a hand on both of there shoulders. It worked mostly, but there were still tears in their eyes.

"D-do you hate us?" Rose asked.

"Of course not," Wendy answered. She healed Tio's eye and stood up. "We love you two. And we always will." she smiled.

"T-then why did you name us l-like this?"

Both parents looked at each other and nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go to the living room, sit down, and we'll tell you a story."

"W-we know how you met. Dad was a six year old and mom was a crybaby."

The elder bluenette glared at her husband, who raised his hands in surrender.

"I swear those were not the words I used."

Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay not the _exact_ words." Romeo admitted, "But that's how you _used to be._ Now you're an awesome mother, amazing wife, and an incredible Fairy Tail mage who can totally kick- _butt."_ The last time he swore in front of the children, despite being accidental, he earned himself a three hour lecture. To this day he claims that table moved on its own.

Romeo smirked, and Wendy's glare faltered until it became a forgiving smile. "You're lucky I can never stay mad at you."

"I know."

Meanwhile, the two kids just looked like they were about to throw up.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop," Wendy laughed. "And no, it's not the story of how we met. It's how we got together. It all started, with a book..."

So they told them the story. Well, obviously a heavily edited version, minus any sexual topics, killing, death, and the narrator in general. Looking back they realized that was kind of a lot of it, but it seemed like the kids got the message.

"Oh, so our names are characters from the story?" Tio asked.

"That's right, Mercutio."

"But why are we named after those characters?"

"Because, Rosalyn, you survive the play and aren't shipped with anyone."

The twins gave each other questioning looks, unsure of what boats had to do with anything. Maybe they could ask Nova or her mother Auntie Mira. They seem to be into boats. Or was it pirates? They seemed to like cannons too.

A little while afterwards, when no one was crying anymore, they all started to head to the guild.

But there was still one question left on Rosalyn's mind.

"Mommy, why is my middle name 'Tyler'?"

"Because your dad's a giant nerd sweetie."

"Hey!"

* * *

 _Little did they know, there was a certain brunette with a voice-modification lacrima watching them leave._

 ** _"A glowing joy this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sweet, shines brightly over head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these wondrous things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more joyous so  
Than this of Wendy, and her Romeo."_**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And there it is, the end of the story. I hope it was good, because I honestly struggled trying to figure out what I was going to do for an ending. And I hope the second part was okay, I've never been married or had kids, and the only parent I've ever really had was my father so... I don't really know how married couples act. If I got anything wrong please call me out on it and I'll fix it.**

 **But other than that, thanks for reading! Please look into some of my other stories if you haven't already, I'll try to start working on them again. Had some technical difficulties before but they're all good now. See ya!**


End file.
